Betrothed in Darkness
by Real.Smile
Summary: Adrienne Zabini has made two large changes in her young life over the summer: she joined the Death Eaters and she's been engaged to Draco Malfoy. Rated T for language and violence. Loosely follows the sixth movie and book. DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, this is a new story that I've been brainstorming on for a while. My OC is Adrienne Zabini, Blaise Zabini's twin sister. I know what you're thinking, and I normally dislike stories were there is a twin of a canon character, but since Blaise is a minor canon, I can do what I please with him and his family without messing up the story. So I've added this OC. Like the summary says, this story follows the sixth book and movie, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. _However, it loosely follows the novel and movie, all the important things that make up the book and movie important in the series will be in this story. So enough of this note. I hope you enjoy my newest Harry Potter fic, _Betrothed in Darkness._

**DISCLAIMER:** I am NOT JKR -insert sad face here-, if it sounds familiar then it's JK's not mine.

* * *

><p><em>Summer 1996<em>

_The Malfoy Manor_

A man met her at the door of the Manor. He'd opened the door and looked down at the sixteen year old girl before him. Her skin was dark as hot cocoa and her eyes the same color. She stood at a solid five foot four inches, however, her posture made her look shorter. Her hair was pulled back into a low side ponytail and fell about an inch below her shoulder. She was dressed in all black, like all the others that had come to the door. After a moment, he allowed her to enter, and then guided her towards the hallway. The hallway he took her down was large, dimly lit, and decorated in a lavish manner. A lush carpet covered the stone floor that had disappeared when they exited the foyer. The eyes of the pale portraits on the wall followed the small group as they made their way to the drawing room. The man stopped a few feet away from the door and gestured to the heavy door. Assuming that meant she'd have to go alone the rest of the way. The girl pulled the bronze door handle, after a short pause.

The drawing room was silent. The room's usual furnishings were pushed against the wall without care. The people that sat in the room watched her from their places at the long table in the center of the room; their eyes followed her as she approached the pale figure sitting at the head of the table. She walked slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light admitted by the dying flame in the marble fireplace.

"That's close enough," a high, clear voice said from the head of the table.

The girl stopped and bowed to the owner of the voice. "Yes, My Lord."

"Miss. Zabini, I must admit that it's a surprise to see you here. I never thought that I'd see you kneeling before me," the pale white skinned man said quietly from his chair. Two of the younger people at the table exchanged looks. "However, I do admit that I am impressed with you. You will be a nice addition to the cause. Of course, if you meet my standards." One unnaturally long, thin finger point towards the door and it swung open quickly. "Flint, bring in Ms. Cuffe," he demanded in a high voice. A moment later, there was a middle aged brunette woman shoved into the room and the door slammed shut behind her. Flint held the woman's wrist as he guided her to a spot near the Dark Lord. The man released his hold on the woman, and she crumpled to the ground with a soft _thud_. "Thank you, Flint, you may take you seat next to the young Mr. Malfoy." The young man took his respective seat, and his eyes too fell on the girl.

"This is Mr. Claudia Cuffe, she's a writer for the _Daily Prophet. _She was one of the main writers that doubted my return," he allotted time for murmurs of disgust. "She said that there was 'no possible way that the Dark Lord could have returned'," he said quoting her directly. The pale skinned man pulled his wand from his robe and pointed at her. Without the Dark Lord uttering a word, the woman started to scream. Her cries were blood curling, and the girl flinched at the sound. The Dark Lord dropped the curse and spoke to the writer, "Do you doubt me now?" he hissed. The woman whimpered in response. "Ms. Zabini, I don't believe in letting nonbelievers live. Do you?"

"No, my Lord."

"Well, take your wand and do what needs to be done."

"Yes, my Lord," the girl said. As she pulled her wand from her robe pocket and started towards the woman, the Dark Lord snatched in from her hand, "Ebony with a Pogrebin hair core; rare indeed. This isn't an Olivander's wand."

"No, my Lord; it's from Alivan's in Whales." The Dark Lord handed her wand back to her and she took it, before continuing her journey to the woman. When she got close she could hear her whimpering softly. Her brown hair was matted with blood, and dried blood was on her face. Her nose was at a strange angle and her lips were swollen. She'd obviously been tortured.

"Do what you please with her," the Dark Lord said from behind the girl.

She nodded and pointed her wand at the woman before her. She thought angry thoughts, and then shouted, "Cruico." The woman screamed in pain again, squirming on the ground. The young Zabini dropped the curse and looked at the woman, and the woman stared back in utter surprise. She couldn't believe who her assassin was, a sixteen year old girl was sent to kill her. Behind her, from what seemed like a million miles away, the Dark Lord cackled, being her back to the task at hand. Feeling the tiniest bit of sympathy for the woman, the girl gathered the courage to say two fatal words: "Avada Kedavra." There was a blinding flash of green light that collided with the victim's body. The body was launched into the wall behind it and then fell to the ground, as limp as a rag doll. The girl lowered her wand.

"Very good, Ms. Zabini, you are one of the more powerful new recruits. No hesitation when killing, will save your life in a battle," the Dark Lord said coolly. "I'll accept you as a spy at Hogwarts. I've been told that Dumbledore is going to hire an old friend of mine, Horace Slughorn as a Professor. I'd like you to get close to him, as I did. He likes the intelligent ones. Do that for me?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"This meeting is dismissed, well will meet again at my call."

As the girl started away from the Dark Lord, her new master, he touched her shoulder. The young Zabini turned her dark brown eyes up to his cat-like slits. "Don't let me down, Ms. Zabini."

"I won't, my Lord."

He nodded to her and then dismissed her. As she walked out of the door, another hand brushed her shoulder, and another her palm. To her left, stood her brother, Blaise Zabini, his dark eyes were full of worry and panic. The girl rolled her dark eyes and looked to her left were a blond Draco Malfoy stood. His eyes were cold, as usual, but there was something hiding behind them. Maybe worry that he and her brother shared.

Before any of the three could speak, Draco's parents and the Zabini's had appeared before them. Her mother looked distraught and fearful; maybe because her daughter and son were now Death Eaters. His parents, as usual looked tired. Having the Dark Lord living in your home couldn't be easy. "May I have a word with you two?" Lucius Malfoy asked. The female Zabini pointed to herself and then Blaise did the same. Lucius shook his head. "No, her and my son," he corrected. "Come."

The two followed Lucius and his wife, and her parents to the Malfoy study. The door was mahogany with a bronze handle and heavy like the door that led to the Drawing Room. The group entered the messy study slowly. Mr. Malfoy took the seat behind the mahogany desk and his wife stood behind the tall black leather chair. Ms. Zabini and the young Malfoy took the two seats in front of the desk, also black leather. The girl's parents stood behind her, one hand on each shoulder.

"Adrienne," Lucius started. "Draco," he continued turned his eyes to his son. "We, your mother, Anna, Dante, and I, have come to an agreement. Adrienne, you know that your family is losing its stature in the Wizarding world. Draco, our family has lost some of its stature. However, both of the houses, still have more stature than any other pure-blood family in the Wizarding world. So in order to get more power, to keep our names in the mind of the Dark Lord, the two houses shall become one. Draco, you are now betrothed to Miss. Adrienne Zabini."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> I didn't give Adrienne a mark because I read that only the people in the Dark Lord's inner circle are supposed to have the mark. I'm going to say that Draco has one, just because it's never specified in the novel, but is shown in the movie. So he'll have one, but I haven't decided if I want Adrienne to have one. So let me know what you think of it so far. I'm dying to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So here's another chapter. This one follows the book more than the movie. I liked the book better because I can use Miss. Zabini more and it gives her a chance to start her task a little sooner than if i played by the movie. So if it sounds familiar and like it's from the book, then it probably is. Oh and thank you for my lovely review. If you want the story to move quickly, then everyone should review, it makes me write faster.

**DISCLAIMER: **I am NOT JKR. The only person I own is Ms. Adrienne Zabini.

* * *

><p><em>September 1<em>_st__, 1996_

The scarlet engine sped down the track, carrying the most precious cargo in all of England: Hogwarts Students. Some were walking about the train looking for an open compartment, old friends, or a missing pet. Others were inside of the compartments laughing and reviewing their summer adventures with friends. Then there were the people that had to read, mostly first years that were too nervous to speak to anyone else, or an older child that needed to be ahead in class on Monday.

Four sixth year Slytherins, two girls and two boys sat at a table near the front of the train, being in the back was entirely too noisy. That were all the excited people and nervous first years were. The quartet of Slytherins were sitting as closely as the table between them would allow and whispering. The two on the outside were keeping a watchful eye out for ease droppers. On the outside sat a blond, very tired looking Draco Malfoy, and next to him was the dark skinned, Blaise Zabini. Across from Blaise was the pug faced, Pansy Parkinson, and next to her the hot cocoa toned, Adrienne Zabini.

"So that's it?" Pansy pouted. She'd been putting for the better part of a half hour, because of the news of Adrienne and Draco's engagement. Even though they had moved off the subject of the engagement and on to the task that Adrienne had, seeing as Draco refused to talk about his in front of Pansy, Pansy just couldn't let it go. Everyone with eyes knew that Pansy was just completely and utterly taken with the blond Slytherin. However, the blond Slytherin wasn't taken with her in fact he truly despised her. It's something about having want and can't have that makes one want something, and Draco Malfoy was defiantly something that Pansy was never going to get. "I mean, I have money," Pansy whined. "So why _her_?" Pansy pointed at that the darker toned girl in disgust.

Adrienne, who'd been lazily gazing out of the window, and not doing a good job of playing lookout, turned her dark brown eyes to the girl beside her. Her crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the girl. "Really, what's wrong with me?" Adrienne asked. Pansy didn't answer and Adrienne had her answer. "That's what I thought."

"That's enough," Draco drawled. "It's all ready been decided so that's enough. Secondly, Pansy your family doesn't have the money and stature that the Zabini's do. Their house and my house, you can trace back of centuries. Your family is a relatively new branch of pure-bloods, made of two dying pure-blood families, the Parks and the Jamison's, not wanting their respective sides of the family to die off, because of the surname, the families agreed to combine a surname, Parkinson." Draco told her.

A third year approached the table to see a pouting Pansy and a glaring Adrienne. After a moment of not being acknowledged, he cleared his throat and Adrienne turned her attention to him. "Yeah?" she said lazily. The boy handed her a stroll tied with a violet ribbon and one to her brother, before rushing rushed away from the table.

"What is it?" Draco questioned.

"An invitation," Adrienne responded. "Adrienne, I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in Compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H. E. F. Slughorn," she read. "Guess, we'd better go," she said after she, Draco, and Blaise exchanged glances.

Adrienne excused herself from the table and she and her brother started off towards the compartment they'd been summoned to. The siblings slid through the crowd of students looking for the lunch trolley with ease, no one wanted to cross them. Soon they were at the compartment, that they'd been called too. Quietly, she pulled the door open and smiled at the fat, bald, old man before them.

"Mr. and Miss. Zabini, I assume?" the man said to her, as he shook her hand, then her brother's. "I'm Professor Slughorn." Adrienne nodded and smiled at the people in the compartment. "Do you know everyone here?

"I do, that's Marcus Belby, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Cormac McLaggen," Adrienne stated.

"Good, good, do have a seat," Slughorn demanded.

Not wanting to sit by the blood traitor, she took a seat between Cormac and Belby, who proceeded to chock on a piece of pheasant that he was trying to shallow to quickly in order to answer a question that Slughorn posed to him. A smirk crossed her lips and she chuckled a little, however covered with a cough when Slughorn looked at her. Blaise, who was also smirking, took a seat next to Belby.

Over a lunch of pheasant, salad, fruit, and tea, the Professor questioned the students and told them of his life in retirement. Apparently, he backpacked around the United States, only they don't call it backpacking there. He said it was very strange over there, but he'd like to go and visit again. In fact, he was trying to get a trip cleared with Dumbledore to take a few students to some of the major places in the country. However with the ever-present threat of another Wizarding War, he figured that now wasn't the best time. Then he spoke of all the students that he taught and how if they were luck, he'd be telling kids about them next year. Adrienne smirked at the comment, because it reminded her of what Draco head said before she left him.

The grown man swooned over Potter, worshiping the ground that he walked on. Blaise, unable to control his dislike for Potter snorted while he was talking about himself, which was punished by a scolding from Ginny. Slughorn didn't really seem to notice, and went back to praising Harry. Eventually, he started up on some quidditch player and Adrienne zone him out, until he dismissed them. Adrienne smiled and exited the compartment, her brother close behind, and soon enough they were back at the table were Crabbe and Goyle had taken their seats, and Pansy decided that it was okay to run her fingers through Draco's hair while she was gone. The Zabini twins glared at the two dumber boys, who moved quickly, and took their seats.

"What did Slughorn want?"

"Trying to kiss up to well-connected people; it didn't work out to well. He had McLaggen from Gryffindor, Belby from Ravenclaw, Longbottom, that Weasley girl, and Potter," Adrienne announced, because her brother was still glaring at Goyle.

"People with ministry connections and Potter and Longbottom," Draco drawled. "What does he want with him?" Everyone shrugged, honestly not knowing. "And the Weasley girl! What's so special about her?" Pansy reached over to stroke the back of Draco's hand, in order to soothe him. For a moment, Draco allowed it.

"A lot of boys like her," Pansy said, looking around the table insecurely to see if anyone said anything or expressed an agreement. Pansy met Adrienne's glaring brown eyes and Pansy quickly pulled her hand off of the young Malfoy's and folded her hands in her lap.

"Even Blaise finds her attractive," Adrienne added, "And we all know how difficult it is to please him."

Blaise denied that he found Ginny attractive and swatted his sister's arm roughly. They continued to speak about Slughorn's meeting and the people that were there, how bad Slughorn's taste was, and subtle mentions of the task that Draco was assigned, one that Adrienne didn't even know. Soon they were changing robes, Adrienne and Pansy excusing themselves to go to a bathroom, and shortly after that they were at the school. When the train lurched to a stop, Goyle and Crabbe muscled their way through the crowd of second years, pushing them aside, Blaise followed. Pansy held her hand out to Draco, as if hoping he'd hold it, but he sent her away. Then he turned to Adrienne, "There's nothing there," he assured without her having to say anything about it. It took a moment for her to figure out what he was talking about. Then it clicked, he was telling her not to be threatened by pug face. She laughed inwardly, she could never ever be threatened by Pansy, there was nothing threatening about her. Adrienne simply nodded and smirked at him saying nothing. "But you go too; I'll see you up there; I just have to check something." His eyes darted up to the rack above the bench and then back to deep brown eyes.

"I'll wait outside," she told him, and before he could protest, she left and exited the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So here's another chapter, I don't have much to say except thanks to my one reviewer: Brook-Lucas-Fan-23.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Adrienne leaned against the wrought iron fence opposite the scarlet steam engine, crossed her arms across her chest, and sighed. The curtains on the box of the train she and her friends had been on were simultaneously pulled down, startling Adrienne. However, she brushed the thought from her mind, seeing as it was none of her business. The Slytherin sixth year closed her dark brown eyes and exhaled slowly. She allowed her mind to wonder back to the words that Draco had uttered a few moments ago: <em>There's nothing there. <em>For some reason, she was amused by his statement; his need to reassure her. He'd felt the need to apologize to her, that was a Draco Malfoy apology, for something as silly as Pansy flirting with him. Everyone with eyes, excluding Pansy - and if she knew she hid it well, knew that Draco had no interest in her. Yes, they were betrothed, but there were not an item, as the kids called it; they weren't _dating, _just forced to marry for monetary reasons. He was doing nothing wrong by having Pansy touch his hand. However, she did understand why he felt the need to say that.

"Andy," he called to her using a nickname that only he and her brother under.

The chocolate skinned girl opened her dark eyes and pushed herself off the fence behind her, pulling her satchel higher up on her shoulder. Draco hadn't stopped walking when he got off the train, or when he called out to her, so he was a good distance ahead of her. Adrienne, who usually took small quick steps, had to take larger, longer steps to catch up with him. She was slightly out of breath when she caught up with him, and her satchel seemed to weight a ton. Almost as if he'd read her thoughts, Draco reached over and took her satchel from her shoulder and placed it on his.

"Thank you," said Adrienne, very surprised by his gentlemanly and sweet action.

He said nothing, just continued to walk, a small smirk on his thin lips. She dare not ask what he did on the train, and he wouldn't tell her until he wanted her to know, so the two sixth years walked to the school, seeing as they'd missed the carriages to the school, and wouldn't be caught riding the boats over with the first years. Draco's hands were in his pocket and he walked next to the girl, his grey eyes trained to the brightly lit castle in front of them. He was thinking, she could tell.

"Where have you been?" Professor Snape roared as the two approached the gates. The darkly cloaked Professor stopped inches away from the gate ad tapped the padlock once, and stepped away as the chains snaked back into the lock.

"Taking care of business," Draco said. Adrienne sighed and shrugged her shoulders when Snape turned his eyes to her. She reached out and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him through the gates roughly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Adrienne apologized.

Professor Flitwick stood at the gate with a list, "Names?"

"Zabini, Adrienne and Malfoy, Draco," Adrienne said as she watched the small man check their names off on the list.

"Nice face, Potter," Draco taunted as he stopped walking to look at Harry.

Adrienne rolled her eyes and snorted as she walked away from Draco and towards the castle. Behind her Snape and Draco were glaring at one another, having some sort of silent conversation with their eyes, and Luna Lovegood and the Great Harry Potter were holding a conversation, and she didn't want to take part in any of it. She reached over to pull her satchel back on to her shoulder and realized in surprise that it wasn't there. The dark-skinned girl stated to go through the beginning stages of a panic attack as she looked around trying to find her satchel. Her wand was in that satchel, she was defenseless without her wand. She was just like those muggle girls that get attacked because they can't defend themselves. She was now a damsel in distress.

"Hey," Draco said coolly as he approached the panicking Adrienne. "Having some issues, Zabini?" She turned to glare at him, and found that her brown satchel was on his shoulder. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and then the light bulb in her head went off. He'd taken it from her when they started walking to the castle. Off impulse, she reached into the bag and pulled out her wand, cradling it in her arms like a baby. "Defiantly, having some issues; would you like you satchel back?" She shook her head and pushed her wand into the bag again and flipped it close.

The two entered the castle and then the Great Hall, where the sorting had just ending and the hat was speaking about being strong in troubled times. Draco took his usual seat next to Crabbe and Goyle and across from her brother and Pansy. Adrienne walked a little further down the table and took a seat next to one of her other, less Draco Malfoy obsessed, dorm mates, Melanie Chase.

"Hey, Mel," Adrienne said as she slipped into the seat and poked her fork into the meatball on her friend's plate.

"Addy," Melanie responded as she hit Adrienne's hand with the flat side of her butter knife. "I got you a plate," she added and pointed with her knife at the filled plate before Adrienne.

"Thanks," the young Zabini said before she stabbed her own meatball and chewed on it.

"So you and Malfoy," Melanie started carefully, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yes," Adrienne replied popping a green grape into her mouth.

"I'm sure Pansy's upset about that."

"You know she is. She really just needs to get over it. How'd you find out?" Adrienne asked, her right eye brown lifted.

"The pure-blood Wizarding world is small, Addy. People talk."

"Of course, they do."

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said as he opened his arms to the entire hall.

"Look at his hand," Melanie hissed.

The Headmaster's right arm was blacked, as if it were dead. Whispers moved across the Great Hall, and Dumbledore never missing a beat shook his arm and covered the dead flesh with his sleeve. "Nothing to worry about," he said to the Great Hall, and continued with his welcome speech. However, Adrienne didn't dismiss the dead-looking skin on the old man's arm, and when she glanced down the table, she was sure that Draco hadn't missed it, because his steely grey eyes were looking into her dark brown ones. He looked as if he was about to stand, but the young Zabini mouthed, _Later, _and he settled back into the seat.

"What later?" Mel asked, wanting to be a part of the group.

"I can't say," Adrienne said, choosing her words carefully. Melanie pouted. "Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle don't know either, so you shouldn't feel left out."

Melanie pouted and sighed. "I never know anything."

Adrienne chose not to have that argument with Melanie again and turned her ears to Dumbledore's voice just as he said, "We are pleased to welcome a new staff member this year, Professor Slughorn" - the fat man from the compartment stood – "as the new Potions master."

Adrienne coughed a little as her Pumpkin juice went down the wrong pipe. "Potions; what about Snape?"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will take the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," Dumbledore had to raise his voice to continue over the muttering. More muttering ensued and he knew that speaking at the moment would be pointless. So he gave the student body a moment to voice their surprise.

Adrienne stood and stepped over the bench and pulled her friend with her. The girl walked down to the spot where Goyle and Crabbe were sitting and tapped their shoulders, "Move," she demanded. For a moment they sat looking at her dumbly. "I said, move," she told him again. The two boys then stood and allowed the two girls to take their seats.

"Hello," Melanie said as she took Goyle's seat, seeing as Adrienne had already slipped into the seat by Draco and the two were having a silent conversation. Blaise muttered a simple hello and then Pansy decided to tell Melanie all about her summer break, a subject that Mel had no interest in. Instead of listening, she braided her dark black hair and waited for her voice to stop.

"Looks like Snape finally got his wish," Adrienne said, stopping Pansy's talking and signaling that she and Draco's conversation was over.

"That's a good thing for us, right?" Melanie asked. "We won't have that easy passing grade in Potions anymore, but now it'll be in DADA."

"I suppose so," Blaise answered, eying the fork that Draco was levitating with his wand.

Adrienne took the fork from her brother's plate and held it over the pineapple on his plate, "Can I?" she asked quietly, so quietly that she was sure he was the only one that heard her. He nodded and she lowered the fork into the bright yellow fruit and chewed on it as her brother and Melanie continued to talk.

"Eleven," Draco said suddenly and quietly.

Adrienne nodded as Dumbledore dismissed the hall to their dormitories. In the background, she could hear the clock strike nine o'clock. Adrienne and Melanie rushed out of the hall just as they had every year since first year. Of course, in their first year they didn't know that there was a password, so they were running about the dungeons before Marcus Flint, a family friend, can to bring them to the right place and tell them the password. However, since then she'd always been friends with a perfect and got the password before school.

When the two reached the wall at the end of the corridor, Adrienne stepped forward and said, "Puer," and then stepped back as the wall opened and revealed the common room to them. A low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and black leather chairs appeared before them. The room had a green tinge to it, seeing as the dorms and the back part of the common room were under the Black Lake. One wall was dominated by a large black marble fireplace with a large painting of the house founder, Salazar Slytherin - dead center above the fire place, and smaller but still larger pictures of the other heads of the house Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn. Adrienne sighed. This felt like home; more so than her own home did. She'd grown up here; this was her home.

Adrienne and Melanie raced to the black leather sofa towards the back off the common room. This was their favorite spot to sit, because of the window that looked directly into the lake, not over it, but into the lake. There was some sort of charm on the window to keep it from breaking and flooding the Slytherin common room killing them all. If you sat and looked out the window long enough, then you might get lucky and see a merperson swim by or the giant squid. Adrienne and Melanie had yet to spot that latter.

"So what's it like?" Melanie asked as she and Adrienne settled into the leather sofa. The Zabini's eyebrow arched, showing that she didn't understand what she meant. "Being engaged and all," the girl clarified as the common room slowly started to fill.

"Betrothed," Adrienne corrected as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Engaged is by choice, and it's the same. I mean, he doesn't treat me any different. I think Blaise is a little," the dark skinned girl struggled to find a word that suited her brother's emotion about the topic, "angry, for lack of a better word, about it." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she drawled as Draco and Blaise sat down on the sofa opposite of the girls.

"Taking about me, Andy?" Blaise questioned.

"What did you do with Pansy?" Adrienne asked changing the subject.

"Told her I was tired of her following me around, so she left with that girl, Taylor, or something," Draco said.

"Taylyn," Melanie corrected.

"Poor Taylyn, she doesn't know what she's in for," Adrienne drawled as she looked down at her nails.

"No one knows what they are in for," drawled Draco.

There was a morbid look exchanged between Adrienne and Draco. Both Blaise and Melanie exchanged looks and sighed. They knew that they were out of the loop on this one. Draco and Adrienne shared something that Mel and Blaise, even though he too was a Death Eater, did. The Dark Lord's trust; neither of the other two knew how it felt to have someone so powerful and all-knowing trust you so much. The pressure, although she'd never tell anyone, was keeping her up at night. She'd never admit that she was that weak. There were people that had to kill other wizards, by order of the Dark Lord, and they'd competed their task and go to sleep at night. So how could she ever admit that befriending a Professor in the school was keeping her up at night?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>The password for the Common Room, puer is a geomantic figure that means 'the boy' and refers to male energies, primarily aggression and passion, but also war. I though it was fitting. I read that the password changes every two weeks, so when the password changes don't get all freaked out and stuff. Review ladies and gentlemen, it makes me write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **YAY for more people reviewing. Um, yeah, that's pretty much it. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts, that I've been getting it means a lot. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not JKR, sorry.

* * *

><p>The clock in the castle struck eleven and the dark skinned girl closed her book on her finger and sighed. The quartet of sixth year Slytherins had long since said their goodbyes and gone to bed. Melanie slept calmly in the bed next to her; the only movement from her bed was the rising and falling of her chest. Pansy slept on her left snoring softly and rolling over every so often. Adrienne, when she was asleep, slept more like Melanie than Pansy. The clock continued to toll and Adrienne pulled herself out of bed, carefully so not to wake her cat, Lilith – named for her pure black fur- who was sleeping at the foot of her bed. No bothering to put on shoes, she placed her sock clad feet on the floor, tucked her wand behind her ear, and started down the stairs of the dormitory.<p>

When she got to the foot of the stairs, she saw Draco leaning against the black leather sofa. She made her way over to him slowly and pushed her hands into the pockets of her black satin pajama top. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her dark eyes were tired. "Hello," she said quietly.

"Walk with me," he said as he made his way towards the wall that was the entrance and exit to the common room. "You'll need shoes for that, Adrienne." The girl narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her wand from being her eyes and pulled her wand from behind her ear. With a simple flick of her wand, her slippers appeared before her. "You've gotten good at that," Draco complimented as she slipped her feet into the slippers and followed him quietly.

The betrothed couple walked out of the common room and into the cold dungeon. Adrienne was glad that she'd put on the slippers, because her feet would have frozen. The air was freezing in the dungeons. However, after six years of living under the lake when it was frozen, they were completely used to the cool air. The two walked in silence as they ascended the stairs from the basement, and left the frozen air behind them. Draco led them through the door that led out of the castle, and still quiet Adrienne followed. The outside air was much warmer than the air in the castle. Draco's grey eyes were trained to the lake as they walked across the grass and to the lake. Draco wandered towards the lake and Adrienne sat down wither back against a tall oak tree. She pulled her knees to her chest and waited for Draco to speak.

"His hand," Draco said his back turned to her.

"Yeah, I saw it. It looks dead. But the other one looks fine," Adrienne added.

"Did you see the ring he was wearing?" Draco asked his back still facing her.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore has a million rings," the girl said.

"There's a ring on his hand that's very similar to one that the Dark Lord wore in a picture that's in our manor. It looks just like the one that he wore, down to a tee."

"So how did Dumbledore get it?"

Draco shrugged and made his way towards her and sat next to her, his back also pressed against the tree. Their shoulders touched as they sat in silence watching the lake. There were occasional ripples on the surface, but nothing broke the otherwise glassy surface. The silence grew heavier as they sat, until it was suffocating Adrienne. There was something that had been left unsaid since she was inducted into the Death Eaters. It was her turn to stand and walk towards the lake.

"When are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what, Adrienne?" he asked, his mind clearly occupied with something else.

Adrienne walked back to her spot and sat down beside him. She knew that it was unsafe to have this conversation outside, anyone could be listening – even the Dark Lord himself, however, she also knew that it was more risky to have the conversation inside the building. "What the Dark Lord assigned you," she whispered.

Draco continued to sit in silence and look out over the dark lake. However, she could see his hand tighten around his wand, so much that the veins in his arm began to show, and his already pale skin, paled more. Adrienne knew that she'd crossed a line. She knew that she should have waited until he came to her and told her. However, she just couldn't wait. She was curious, and curiosity had gotten the better of her. Draco remained still and silent, as if he wanted to tell her, but was formulating the correct way to tell her. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he spoke, "Dumbledore," he started quietly, "he, the Dark Lord, wants me to kill him."

Adrienne contemplated on what to say to that. There was no proper response. There was nothing that she could say to that. So she turned her dark eyes to the lake and inhaled softly. Her brown eyes were troubled. She felt bad about feeling the weight of the Dark Lord's trust, now knowing how much he trusted Draco. She felt bad about feeling bad for Draco because she knew that he hated to be pitied.

"Adrienne, you're skilled at Legilimency and Occlumency, correct?" Draco drawled. The girl nodded in the darkness. "My aunt, Bellatrix, trained me over the summer, do you think that you could…"

Before Draco had finished Adrienne pulled her wand from behind her ear and muttered, "Legilimens." Immediately, she was met with a vision of a grey stone wall, much like the one that led to the Slytherin common room. She prodded his mind more, looking for a crack in the wall. She pushed against the crack in his mental wall with her mind, and finally pushed through. Behind the wall were a few memories from before Draco's fifth year. The sorting hat was among them. The young Draco Malfoy sat on the bench and before the hat even touched his head, he was placed in Slytherin. A flash of something in the Malfoy Manor, and she was then pushed away. "Good," the Zabini said calmly.

Draco's face was paler that it had been before. He turned and looked away from her dark brown eyes. Adrienne yawned and closed her brown eyes. "You can go to bed, Adrienne," Draco told her without looking at her. She shook her head. "You're waiting for me, aren't you?" She needn't answer. "Alright," he said, "Let's go." Draco stood and held his hand out to Adrienne. "It doesn't bite, and I promise I won't turn it into a snake."

A smile played on Adrienne's lips and she took him cool hand and allowed him to pull her up. The dark haired girl stood gracefully and exhaled smoothly. "Okay, let's go."

Draco pulled his hand way from her and pocked them. He then started off towards the castle, with Adrienne at his side. Draco, who was familiar with wandering the grounds at night, knew then exact path that he needed to take, and Adrienne, after figuring that out, fell into line behind him. However, Adrienne had never been the most coordinated person in the day time, so to have her walking around tree roots at night wasn't the best idea. And of course the inevitable happened, Adrienne's foot got caught under a tree root growing above the ground and she tripped. Draco immediately stopped and caught her, just before her face hit the ground.

"You ought to be more careful," Draco told her coolly. Even in the dark she could see the smirk on his lips. He waited until she was on her feet again before releasing her from his grasp. He then held his hand out to her again. Understanding, Adrienne took his hand in hers and followed him back to the castle.

Once the two Slytherins reached the castle, Draco didn't release her hand, so she didn't release his hand either. The walk to the common room was short and when they reached the common room, Draco dropped her hand and turned back towards the corridor.

"Good night, Adrienne," he muttered.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

Draco turned to face her and his smirk had turned into a soft smile. "I don't sleep, Adrienne. The Dark Lord's more powerful than you at Legitimacy," he told her. "Puer," he said, and the Slytherin common room started to appear behind her. "But you should sleep," he continued. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "So, I bid you a goodnight, Adrienne." Draco dropped her hand and turned her to face the common room, then with a final departing act pushed her gently towards the room.

With the added momentum, Adrienne was able to walk into the common room and look back to see Draco walking back towards the stairs just before the wall blocked him from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for all the reviews. I love them.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Adrienne," Melanie shouted into her roommate's ear. "Get up!" The dark skinned Slytherin burrowed under her comforter and mumbled something incoherent. "Ad-rie-nne!" Melanie tried again, shoved her friend's sleeping body with each syllable she spoke. Adrienne mumbled something that sounded like, "Piss off" from beneath the blanket, but Melanie didn't stop. "Get up!" she said, shoving the girl harder.<p>

"FINE!" Adrienne shouted as she popped from under the covers much like a jack-in-the-box springs out of its box. Her brown eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting in the room and she exhaled softly. No longer was she at home. She missed the bright morning sun seeping through her curtained bay window. If she missed anything while she was at school, it was watching sunset and sometimes sunrises from the comfort of her bed. Instead, she awake to the light hazel eyes of the raven-haired girl before her. "Mel, back up," Adrienne said groggily. Melanie obeyed and her face was replaced by that of her black cat. The cat rubbed her head under Adrienne's chinned and purred loudly. "Hello, Lilith," the Zabini girl replied before pushed her away. The sixth year waited a moment, just to make sure nothing else was going to pop into her face, and that didn't happen she pushed the black comforter off her body, stood, and stretched.

"Shower," Melanie demanded as she tossed her friend's robe, towel, and toiletries on to her bed. "Come on, before Pansy takes the other shower." Adrienne sighed grabbed all of the things she needed off her bed and walked with Mel to the girl's bathroom.

Once Adrienne opened the door to the bathroom, she was greeted with a wall of steam strong enough to clear anyone's sinuses. Adrienne inhaled deeply, loving how the steam cleared her throat. She then waved her wand and the steam cloud thinned so that they could both see where they were going. Adrienne selected a shower and so did Melanie. Both of the girls undressed and slipped into the shower in the cover of the steam cloud. Adrienne ran her water hot, so hot that the liquid coming from the shower head burned her skin. Adrienne had always liked her showers hot, something that she'd acquired from living in the dungeons for six years. She washed her said and body as the hot water burned her skin.

While she stood under the water, her mind slipped to the events of the night prior. It all started with Draco keeping her from falling. He didn't have to do that, but he did. He didn't have to hold her hand, but he did. And he didn't have to kiss the back of her hand – the area his lips had touched tingled for hours after he'd kissed it – but he did. He didn't have to talk to her, to tell her his task from the Dark Lord, but he did. Was he opening up to her, because he wanted to or because he could keep now secrets from his betrothed?

"Addy, you're going to be all prune-like if you say in there," Mel call over the water. Adrienne rolled her eyes and turned the water off and wrapped her body in the towel. The Zabini then grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to dry her skin in hair instantaneously. She then pointed her wand at the wet roommate and did the same, "Thanks," Melanie said. Adrienne nodded mutely and pulled on her undergarments and then her Slytherin uniform of a plain white buttoned shirt and knee length black skirt, after brushing her teeth. She hung her green and silver stripped tie around her neck loosely, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, leaving a sideswpet bang parted at the left. "Ready?" Mel asked as she walked to the door.

The two girls slipped out of the bathroom and into the dorm were Pansy was just waking. As Pansy hurried to shower and get ready, Adrienne opened her trunk and pulled open her turn and grabbed the first black v-neck jumper, with green lining around the cuffs and waist, she saw, and tugged it on. She them pulled her on a pair of black socks and the grabbed her cloak from the bed. Quickly she slipped her feet into her shoes and turned to Melanie.

"No makeup?" Melanie asked. "Now that you're betrothed you think that you don't need to look good?" the girl joked as she braided her hair over her right shoulder. "You have time," she added. Adrienne sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the floor length mirror and waved her wand. A small black bag fell into her lap and she pulled the zipper open. She didn't think that she looked bad without makeup, but she did always add a little eyeliner and mascara, just to make her eyes look more open. "Now, you look lovely. Let's go."

Adrienne and her best friend waltzed out of the dormitory and down into the common room. Adrienne was so concerned with brushing Melanie's fly-aways down that she ran straight into someone. Immediately, it was the person's fault. Adrienne looked down and scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Watch where you are going," she growled.

"Zabini, I believe that you ran into me," a voice drawled. Adrienne looked up and then sighed, seeing that Draco Malfoy was the person that she'd just run into.

Adrienne groaned. "Malfoy, you're stalking me."

"In your dreams, Zabini," he smirked.

Adrienne reached up, not noticing until then that Draco was a good four or five inches taller than her, and began to tie his tie. She'd been tying her own tie for six years and was kind of perfect at doing it. The moment seemed to last for forever, but in reality it was only less than a minute. Once she was done, she dropped the tie onto his chest and brushed a piece of lint off his tie. "There; don't you look dapper," Adrienne joked, before turning her attention to the untied tie around her neck and tying it quickly.

"It seems your brother and friend saw fit to give us some time alone," Draco commented as a giggly Melanie pulled a glaring Blaise out off the common room.

The girl sighed and pushed her hands into the pocket of her cloak. "Well, I suppose I could let you escort me to breakfast, Mr. Malfoy."

A smirk graced Draco's lips and he started off towards the exit of the common room without her. "You'd better come on if you'd like me to do that?" Adrienne sighed and fell into step with the blond Slytherin. "How'd you sleep?" Draco asked.

Honestly, Adrienne has slept much like Pansy. She was restless and her bed was suddenly uncomfortable, even though the beds at Hogwarts were more comfortable that most. She stayed awake for hours after Draco had gonna back outside into the night. She listened intently for the sound of someone entering the common room, but she never heard the sound, and by three am she could barely keep her eyes open. So she'd just crawled into bed. However, she couldn't tell him that. "It slept well; yourself?" she asked.

"I told you last night, I don't sleep."

Adrienne hummed and titled her head, her tell-tell that she remembered. She sighed as they approached the staircase ascending the Great Hall. "I'll help you, ya' know?" she asked, knowing she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and if I did I wouldn't need your help," Draco drawled as he walked past her and up the stairs. "I said nothing," Draco said to her. "You know nothing."

And just like that Adrienne was back at stage one with him. He was the old Draco Malfoy, the one that he'd been prior to last night. Last night, she thought there was a change in him. She hoped this was the start of something different, or a different side of him at least. One that was for her, but now she saw that he was the same, and she had no clue why she thought that he'd changed. Adrienne rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and into the Great Hall where she slipped into a seat next to Melanie. Adrianne swatted her friend's arm and then took a piece of toast from the plate before her.

"You're welcome," Melanie said as she rubbed her arm.

"For the food or that little stunt you pulled?"

"Both."

"Well, I don't thank you for the latter."

Adrienne ate her breakfast quietly, and watched Draco from down the table. He was eating his breakfast quietly as well. Pansy was sitting across from him and talking at about a million miles an hour. She was smiling and twirling her short hair around her un-manicured finger, flirting with Draco. Adrienne felt a small wave of something wash over her. She felt like she wanted to get up and strangle her, although she felt that was about Pansy most of the time. However, the feeling was stronger now. She balled her fist and grabbed a handful of it in her skirt. Her brown eyes narrowed.

"Adrienne," her brother called to her, pulling her from her glaring. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," she replied shortly. "Do you have Potions with me?"

"Of course, little sister," he replied. "Well let's go then."

Adrienne picked a tart off the floating tray and grabbed her satchel that Melanie sat in her spot. She thanked her friend quietly and walked off with her brother. Draco joined them; he was on the opposite side of Blaise. The three Slytherin sixth years walked out of the Great Hall and back into the dungeons for their first Potions class of the term.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Another book chapter, ladies and gentlemen. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Harry Potter. 

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn burst into the Potions classroom punctually, and turned to the class. He noticed the Zabini twins standing together, with Draco, and he greeted them enthusiastically, shaking both of their hands. He then noticed Harry standing beside his usual bunch, Granger and Weasley, and some kid names Ernie. He waved at the class to sit. Adrienne sat between her brother and her betrothed, Melanie sat on the outside beside Blaise.<p>

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn repeated to get the table of four Ravenclaws to end their conversation. "Scales out, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potions Making_…"

As the class pulled out their needed materials, Potter said something about not having a book, and because he was the 'Chosen One' got a book, as well as her best friend Weasley. Slughorn pulled two battered copies of _Advanced Potions Making _from the cabinet as well as two scales and handed one to each of the Gryffindor boys. Draco muttered something under his breath and Adrienne turned her attention to the blond beside her, but he'd stopped speaking by that time.

"Now then, I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone know what this one is?" Slughorn asked as he gestured to the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

Without raising her hand or even taking a second glance at the potion, Adrienne answered, "That's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Adrienne looked up at the Professor and so that he was grinning broadly at her. She then turned her attention to the rest of the class, Hermione looked slightly offended that she, a Slytherin, would answer a question right, before her. For six years, Hermione's right answers had plagued the classroom. She always seemed to be the one with the answers. However, as it would seem Adrienne also knew the answers, she was just too lazy to actually answer the questions asked of a class. And really why try and compete against Granger.

"Very good, Ms. Zabini," he said happily. "Now," he pointed to the cauldron near the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known."

"Polyjuice potion," Adrienne answered once again. Hermione lowered her hand in defeat. "It's a potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form."

"Excellent, Ms. Zabini, ten points to Slytherin," Slughorn awarded. "Now this one," he said pointing to the cauldron in front of the Gryffindors.

The room was silent for a moment. Hermione was glaring at Adrienne and Adrienne was looking down at her nails. Aside from the two of them, she was sure that no one else knew the answer. After a moment, Adrienne turned her dark brown eyes up to the classroom and met Slughorn slightly disappointed gaze, and then looked at the pathetic looking Granger. "The Gryffindor can have this one," Adrienne drawled. "She'll die if she can't answer at least one question in class." The Slytherin table snickered. "Take it, Granger."

Slightly embarrassed but excited to have the ability to answer, "It's Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world!"

"That's correct, five points to Gryffindor. It's said to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts you. Miss. Zabini what do you smell? He fanned some of the potions spiraling pink smoke in her direction.

"I smell cinnamon, lemon, oranges, broomstick polish, and grass," the girl answered.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn posed.

"Strawberry, butterbeer, and fresh ink," Draco admitted, his face was a little red from embarrassment.

"Ms. Granger, was it?"

"Hermione Granger," she agreed. "I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." Her face too was a little pink.

"Lovely, you three, ten points to Slytherin and five to Gryffindor, for participation," he said. "Now, open you books to page ten."

"Sir, you haven't told us what that one is," the boy sitting next to the trio of Gryffindors. He was pointing a small vial of silver potion hung behind the cauldron of Amortentia. The potion was swishing about the vial merrily and was the color of melted silver.

"That's Felix Felicis," Hermione and Adrienne answered in unison.

Slughorn looked amused by the looks that the two girls traded. "Lovely to see two intelligent ladies involved in some friendly competition. But, that is correct, or as some like to call it, Liquid Luck; desperately tricky to make, and disastrous if you get it wrong. However if brewed correctly, you will find that your endeavors will succeed… at least until the effects wear off. And that is why I shall be offering it as a prize. In order it win this small vile of Liquid Luck, enough for 12 hours, you simply have to brew an acceptable Drought of Living Death. Off you go!"

The sound of scraping chairs on the floor as students pulled their cauldron on to the table and then began on their potions. Draco was the first to start at the Slytherin table, clearly wanting a lucky day. She started to tell him that if he didn't win the potion in class, she'd make the damn this for him. However, after he shot down her help earlier, she wasn't exactly itching to offer it again. By the time that Adrienne had even started, he was already stirring in his crushed Wormwood.

"Ms. Zabini," Slughorn said to her, pulling her from her thoughts. "How is your mother? Is she doing well?"

"I haven't spoken to her recently, actually," Adrienne said through gritted teeth. She and her mother hand never really seen eye to eye. Her mother often told her that she despised her for being born with Blaise. Blaise would always be the heir to the money and the family name, but the fact that she was there just irritated her. Her mother pretty much ignored her and she ignored her mother. She loved Blaise though. Daddy dearest, was much better. He just loved his first born son, and his son was the most important child to him. It would seem that pure-blood families didn't like to have female children. Pansy often mentioned her life was similar to Adrienne's, as did Mel. "You may want to ask Blaise, I've been out of the country."

"Ah, really?" he asked, interested. "Where?"

"Oh, France, we have family there."

"That's lovely. I'll let you get back to your potion then, eh?"

"Thank you, sir."

After Slughorn walked away from the table, Draco slid a bit of parchment to her. Adrienne ignored it for a moment, making sure that he knew that she was angry with him. Not that her feelings were hurt, but that she was angry. How dare he speak to her that way! All she wanted to do was help his stupid self. However, if he could win this potion then maybe he real wouldn't need her help. However, it wasn't looking like it was going in his favor. Potter had mysteriously become great a Potions and was breezing through it, while even she and Granger were having problems with the concoction. Finally, after she thought that she'd ignored the note for long enough she pointed her wand that the stirrer and the stirrer continued to stir while she used her hands to open the note.

_Your part seems to be going well. _

A smirk graced her lips and she replied back: _Yes, well, I'm a naturally likeable person._

After sliding the not back to him, she started back on the potion. She heard him snort and crumple up the bit of parchment. The table was quiet for a long while, the entire room actually, and then Slughorn shouted, "And time, stop stirring."

Adrienne, who'd given up on brewing the potion correctly a few moments before, sat back in her chair as Slughorn walked about the room. Blaise and Melanie switched seats and she and Adrienne whispered something to one another.

"Almost but not quite, Mr. Malfoy," he commented. "Very close, Mr. and Miss. Zabini." He went to the Gryffindor table and beamed with pride. "Mr. Potter, it's perfect; I dare say one drop would kill us all. The winner is clear." Harry slipped the vial into his pocket and she head Draco scoff.

The Slytherins left the table and the classroom and walked to the common room. Adrienne muttered the password and walked into the room. There were a few first years sitting on the sofa that the quartet claimed as theirs six years ago, and the move quickly when they spotted the older children. Still silent, Adrienne dropped her bag on the floor, waited for Melanie to sit down, before laying her hand on her lap and sighing.

"Of course, Saint Potter won the Luck," Draco drawled.

"I can make the potion is you want it that badly," Adrienne drawled sleepily. Her dark brown eyes were closed and she could faintly hear the sounds of the water hitting the glass, a sound that was slowly soothing her to sleep.

"I don't need it, Adrienne," he snapped, shooting down her help again.

However, Adrienne didn't hear that, because she'd fallen asleep on the black leather sofa, listening to the sound of the lake against the wondow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Kind of a fluffy chapter, but it was needed. Let me know what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, just my original characters.

* * *

><p>When Adrienne awoke, the previously loud common room was quiet. She kept her dark eyes closed for a log moment. Her head was no longer on Melanie's lap, she'd felt the black haired girl move awhile ago, but her head wasn't on the cold leather of the black sofa, she would have woken up sooner if it was. Her head was perched on something soft and carried the faint smell of citrus and broomstick polish. Adrienne inhaled deeply, thoroughly enjoying the scent of whatever she was laying on.<p>

"I take it you like the smell of my jumper, Zabini," her betrothed's voice drawled from beside her. Adrienne opened on of her dark eyes and looked up at him. On his lap was a Defense Against the Dark Arts book from fifth year from the looks of the notes in the margins. His grey eyes were looking down at the book before him, and there was a confused or frustrated, she couldn't really tell, look etched on his face. Adrienne sat up slowly and stretched. Her hand went to the jumper beside her and she handed to him. "Wash it for me; don't want your droll on my jumper." Adrienne made a face and then looked towards the dying fire. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

"No," Adrienne answered honestly.

The two were quiet for a while. Silences between them had become less awkward, and more necessary. Both of the newly recruited Death Eaters needed time to think about the tasks that they had been given. Both knew the pressures of trying to carry out the Dark Lords wishes. Both knew that it was almost impossible to find time to think about the tasks within a school day, what with all the homework and the gossip that goes about the school. However, when they were together, thinking was easy. It was safe.

"Adrienne," he said to her quietly. "What do you know about Vanishing Cabinets?"

Adrienne was taken aback by his question. They hadn't talked about those since last year in their DADA class. However, Adrienne, kind of the Hermione Granger of the Slytherin House, remembered. "They were used a lot in the First Wizarding War. There has to be two of them too work properly, and if they are connected, then they create a link. It's like Apparition without the threat of splinching."

"Give me an example," Draco said not looking up from the book.

"Okay, say the Dark Lord is breaking into Granger's house," she saw a small smirk on his lips. "If she has a Vanishing Cabinet, and say Weasley has one as well, and they are paired together, Granger can leave her home and appear in the Vanishing Cabinet at Weasley's. It's a magical tunnel of sorts." Adrienne closed her eyes. "If the pairing in broken then the user with fall into Limbo until the Cabinets are repaired or they will die there."

"Is that all?" he asked her calmly. Adrienne nodded. Draco closed the book and tossed it on to the table before them. "Why did you lie this morning?" he asked her. He sounded angry, but there was an underlying tone of concern in his voice.

"About sleeping?" She saw Draco nodded in her peripheral vision. "I don't know. I didn't feel the need to tell you that I didn't sleep well, what with Pansy snoring in my ear and all."

Draco allowed her pathetic excuse to slide and he stood. Adrienne turned her dark eyes up to him as he started towards the exit of the common room. "You should get some sleep, Adrienne. You'll benefit from it later." Adrienne scoffed and a slight chill ran down her spine. Without a word, Draco pointed his wand at the dying fire, and suddenly there was more light, warmth, and flame, due to his spell. "You're welcome."

Adrienne folded her legs under her body and called out to him, "Draco?" He stopped and turned to face her, one of his light eyebrows arched. "Why were you so mean this morning?"

"I'm a Slytherin," he replied, "and a bully. What else would I be?"

"You're an annoying git," Adrienne pouted.

Draco smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk, and walked towards her. "It's something that you'll just have to get used to if we are too married," he muttered in her ear once he was close enough. He then kissed Adrienne's check and back away. Adrienne was kind of surprised by the action. He'd been a git to her and now he wanted to be nice and sweet. "Goodnight, Adrienne," Draco drawled as he walked away. "And do try and sleep tonight, you have bags under your eyes."

Adrienne scoffed and rolled her dark eyes, "As do you, dearest, as do you," she replied. "Do you want this?" she asked holding up his Defense against the Dark Arts book from the previous year. Draco held his hand out for the book and Adrienne grabbed his jumper and walked the book to him. "Where are you going?" she asked, both of their hand on the book. Draco looked at her well manicured fingers while he formulated a lie.

"For a walk," he replied. Adrienne opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Sleep." Adrienne stood and looked at him. "What Adrienne?" he asked. She shook her head and continued to hold on to the book. "You can't come with me tonight, Adrienne, and I'll be back late, so don't wait up. Just sleep," he insisted. When she didn't let go of his book, he sighed. "Imperio," he muttered quietly. A feeling of pure calm and serenity rushed over her. It was the most wonderful feeling. Adrienne felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in her head was swiftly wiped away, leaving nothing but a feeling of happiness, in the situation the happiness was untraceable. "Goodnight, Adrienne," Draco said again, leaning to kiss her check, but it seemed he changed his mind halfway through and his lips touched her corner of her mouth.

Draco's Imperious curse wasn't as strong as he thought it was, nor was he as good at it as he thought he was, because as soon as his lip touched her face, Adrienne was able to gain complete control of her will. However, not sure what to do in the situation, she allowed him to think that she was still under his spell. "Goodnight, Draco," she said quietly as she turned to go up to her dormitory.

Her face was still hot when she entered her dorm, Draco's jumper in hand. She sighed and walked to her bed calmly, carefully not to step on any of the squeaky floor boards. Then she flopped down on her bed and sighed. Quietly, she undressed and then dressed in her pajamas. Then she stared at the jumper on her bed. After a few moments of silent deliberation, she pulled the jumper on over her head, inhaled the distinct scent of boom polish and a citrus-y fruit as she did. Then the girl curled up in her bed and with the help of the citrus-y fruit and boom polish, was lulled into a sound sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco walked with his book in his hand and head held high. What had he done? Never had he shown any emotion towards Adrienne, other than being as kind to her as he was to his mother, but that was only because he'd known her since he was eleven. Never had he thought, that he would look at her in the manner he'd seen her tonight. Adrienne had always had an effect on him. He could never be a hundred percent git to her. She made him soft. Adrienne was he weak spot perhaps that was the reason he'd pushed her away this morning. Right now, Draco couldn't afford to be weak. He was weak enough in his own. He couldn't afford to be distracted by her lovely chocolate skin or her deep brown eyes or the curve of her hips… He pushed the thought from his mind as he approached the end of a corridor. He closed his eyes and though <em>I need the Vanishing Cabinet. I need the Vanishing Cabinet. I need the Vanishing Cabinet. <em>

A door appeared before him and he looked around, to be sure that no one was around before he walked in. As soon as he was inside the door disappeared and the wall was bare again. Draco inhaled and a smell of strawberry greeting his nose. He passed and looked about the room, but saw nothing that was strawberry related. He sighed and brushed the thought aside, along with the thoughts of Adrienne and her smile. He had more important things to worry about that that. He opened the Cabinet slowly, thoughts of Adrienne still plaguing his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: **So there's a jump in the story, but I'm kind of following the book. That's all I have to say. This chapter might be a little fluffy, but it's cute.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Harry Potter, still.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that it's almost Christmas?" Melanie squealed as she dressed to go to Hogsmeade. Adrienne pulled on a pair of black snow boots and shook her head. "Of course, you can't. But you must, I mean the lake is frozen over and it's negative ten degrees down here. That's so a sign of Christmas." Adrienne smiled at her best friend as she struggled to put her foot into her other boot. Finally, she succeeded in getting her left foot into her right shoe and groaned in annoyance as she pulled the boot off and slipped it easily on to the correct foot. "You really need to learn your left from right, Adrienne." Adrienne said nothing. "So what are you getting me for Christmas?"<p>

"A muzzle," Adrienne joked as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Melanie looked hurt and Adrienne laughed. "Kidding, let's go. You don't want to keep the boys waiting. They'll be upset." Melanie was out of the dormitory and in the common room before Adrienne even had a chance to pocket her wand. Melanie and her brother had become very close, since the beginning of the year. There were times that they were inseparable, and Adrienne had to remind her that she was still her best friend. Adrienne, however, didn't really mind. It was time that Blaise decided he wasn't too good for the entire population of the world. When Adrienne left the dorm, she saw that her brother and Mel were already gone, and Draco was leaning casually on the back of the sofa. When he looked up, something in his grey eyes sparkled. Sometimes, she would stand on the stairs, leaning against the railing and watch his face turn a little pink. However, not today, today, his eyes caught her off guard. She stopped short and looked at him. His grey eyes feel on the perfect specimen before him. He looked her up and down, starting with grey toboggan on the top of her head, down to her black coat- under which he could see a grey sweater and a jumper that was slightly too big for her- , to her black pant, and boots. She cleared her throat and smirked. "Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Adrienne asked as she descended the stairs.

"You're wearing my jumper, aren't you?" Draco asked before kissed her cold cheek. However, from Adrienne's side her cold cheek went from frozen to summer's day when Draco's lips caressed her cheek. Adrienne bit her lips and looked down as she pushed her hands into her pockets. A small smirk played on her lips. "You are, aren't you?"

"All of mine are in the wash," Adrienne lied.

"You're lying," Draco said. He offered his arm to her and she took it. Draco inhaled and the scent of strawberry that always seemed to accompany Adrienne. The question slipped before he could stop it, "Are you wearing something strawberry scented?"

Adrienne nodded. "I am, always have since first year."

Draco looked as if something had hit him square in the face, but said nothing. He simply, and quietly, escorted Adrienne out of the common room and to the doors of the school, where Filch stood check off people that had been cleared to leaving the building. Filch checked the two off without any incident and they were out in the frozen wasteland that was the Hogwarts Grounds. Adrienne snuggled closer to Draco as they walked, she felt something rather bulky in his inner pocket, but paid no attention to it. It seemed that the coldest person she knew turned out to be the best heater around. The wind was relentless and tossed her hair to and fro. However, she wasn't cold. Not with Draco's jumper pressed snugly against her skin.

The two entered the Three Broomsticks and exhaled in relief. Immediately, as if there was a spell on the entrance of the establishment, and there probably was, their noses were warmed and the snow on their clothes disappeared without leaving a trace. Draco selected a rather private booth in a corner. He took Adrienne's coat and draped it over the back of her bench, eyeing his jumper under her sweater.

"That was very sweet of you, sir," Adrienne said as she sat on her hand to keep them warm. Draco scoffed at her. He found her actions silly; however, they were also cute. He thought that she was beyond cute; he thought that she was beautiful. He held his hand out to her across the table and she took them quickly. Immediately, her fingers were warmed.

"How do you keep your hands so warm?" Adrienne asked.

However, Draco brushed the question away, and released her hands once he was sure that they were warm enough. He then waved the waiter over. "A butterbeer," Draco ordered and the turned his attention to Adrienne, who ordered a Peppermint Hot Chocolate. The waiter nodded and then walked off to fill the orders. "My treat today," Draco said, as if he'd taken her to some fancy place to eat dinner. "However, we can only stay a short while."

"I know, you told me that two days ago when you asked me to accompany you." Draco smirked at her and watched as she picked up the warm mug, which was just placed before her, and took a slow slip. Adrienne opened her brown eyes and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"What do you want for Christmas, Adrienne?"

The Zabini twin was taken aback by his question. No one had ever really asked her what she wanted for Christmas, she just kind of got stuff. The dark skinned girl shrugged. "I don't really know what about you?"

"Nothing you can provide," he said, nothing meaning to hurt her feelings, and because he knew the situation, it didn't. Draco was watching the door, and after a while his watching paid off. "Excuse me, will you?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer he stood from the table and walked towards the loos.

Adrienne looked down at her mug and when she looked up, the seat was occupied again. Not by Draco, but by Pansy Parkinson. Adrienne sighed and crossed her arms. "What?"

"I'm going to tell you one more time, to stay away from him," Pansy warned as she drew her wand. For some reason, she felt safe without having to draw her wand. She was mediocre at blocking spells nonverbally, but she was with someone that was excellent at the previously mentioned task. So for some reason, she wasn't worried about Pansy's empty threats.

"My fiancé, you mean?" Adrienne asked. "Yeah, I don't think engagements work like that."

"You are such a little prat," Pansy screeched, drawing the attention of other people in the establishment.

Adrienne simply drunk her hot chocolate and sighed. "Are you done?"

Pansy looked ready to shout a jinx Adrienne, but stopped and muttered, "Draco." Adrienne calmly sipped on her chocolate and sighed. That's why she felt safe. "Draco, it's not how it looks." Pansy started trying to make her pointing a wand at Adrienne's chest look like it wasn't that.

"Parkinson," Draco started calmly, but his eyes were panicked and stressed. "I'm going to say this, and I hope that you can understand it. There is nothing, I repeat, nothing going on between us. There never has been and there never will be." Pansy's eyes began to water. "You understand that?" he said so coldly that even Adrienne felt a little bad for the girl across from her. Without another word, Pansy stood and left the booth, crying, and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Draco looked down at Adrienne, "Where's your wand?" he asked as if she were crazy. "She was going to jinx you, Adrienne."

The girl shrugged and finished off her chocolate, "I didn't need it. My knight in shining armor showed up just in time," she joked.

"Shall we leave?" Draco asked a pleased smirk on his lips. Adrienne nodded and slipped into her coat. Draco tossed a few gallons and a knut on the table and left. Draco held his arm out to her and again she took it.

To any person in the establishment it would have seemed that Adrienne and Draco were a very simple couple. He was gentlemanly, holding doors open for her and helping her into her coat, and she was very lady-like, laughing at all of his jokes, whenever he made them and being overall polite. Even Potter and his gang looked surprised when they saw Draco and Adrienne walking arm and arm in front of them as they made their way to the castle. Their outing, date, was almost romantic. On the occasion Draco would tell her she looked nice, or tease her about wearing his jumper, more of the latter than the previous.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Adrienne pouted after another stab at her wearing his jumper.

"I do," Draco drawled. She shivered a little and he pulled her a little closer. She noted that his pocket was a little let bulky, but took no real notice to it. "It's-"

A loud scream cut him off. Startled, Adrienne stopped and drew her wand quickly. However, she wasn't completely prepared for what she saw. The seventh year Gryffindor chaser, Katie Bell, rose into the air gracefully. Her arms were spread wide, as though she thought she could fly. Her hair whipped around her by a fierce wind, a wind that only seemed to surround her, and her face was empty and expressionless. Then six feet above the ground, Katie let out at horrible scream. Her eyes flew open and everything about her face said anguish. Katie screamed and screamed and then her friend, stated to scream. Suddenly, and not so gracefully, Katie fell to the ground.

"Damn," Draco muttered under his breath. Adrienne turned to him and saw his face was very pale and his arm was trembling. Not knowing, Adrienne snuggled closer to him and tugged him so that he would walk to the castle with her. She assumed the change and skin tone, and the shivering were because of the cold.

Filch was running out of the castle as they walked in. He eyed them for a moment, surely debating on checking them for inappropriate goods, but raced past them. The two walked into the castle and Draco pulled Adrienne off his arm gently. Adrienne crossed her arms and her right eyebrow arched.

"Not now," he said shortly. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and leave her, however, Adrienne who wasn't paying attention turned her head, and his lips felt on her. There was an initial shock of the moment. However, it passed soon. Her lips moved against his, before he could register the action, and shortly, after Adrienne pulled her lips away from his. Her fingers found the bottom button on his coat and she ran her finger along it. Draco stood silent for a moment and then looked up at the ceiling. A smirk played on his lips. "You're a sneaky one, aren't you?"

Adrienne smiled and looked up at the mistletoe that was sprouting magically. "Well, you know, I'm a Slytherin." she told him.

"Don't make a habit out of this," he said.

"Maybe, I will."

Draco scoffed and leaned to kiss her, this time an intentional kiss on her full lips. He needed a distraction after what happened in Hogsmeade. A failed attempt to kill off the Headmaster, now he had to think off another; but he needed something to distract him from that right now. Adrienne was an easy distraction. She was just there, and stunning. She'd do wonderfully as a distraction.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another chapter for you, dears. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not J.K. sorry.

* * *

><p>"Come with me," Adrienne begged. If she'd been begging anymore she would have been on her knees kissing the boy's shoes. However, Draco just shook his head and turned the page in his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and continued to read. Adrienne was leaning against his side with a Potions book on her lap. Her book was closed on her thumb, as it had been for the past half an hour and she was looking up at him with her dark brown eyes. "Please?"<p>

"Adrienne," he groaned, closing the book on his thumb as well. He then turned his body slightly to look at her. Adrienne fell back against his chest and looked up at him as he looked down at her. "I cannot go with you. I apologize," he said to her. Adrienne frowned and started to speak, but he continued cutting her off. "I would like to attend Slughorn's party with you, Adrienne, but I have something else to do. Detention with Snape," he lied.

"I don't wanna go by myself, we're meant to bring a date," she probed again.

"Adrienne," Draco said as he opened his book again, a small smile played on his lips.

Adrienne, knowing that she wasn't going to get Draco to attend the party with her, curled up against Draco's chest, causing him to have to readjust his book slightly. In the weeks since their accidental kiss, Adrienne and Draco had growen a lot closer. Some people said it was because they were forced to, because of their betrothal, others –like Melanie- said it was just bound to happen eventually. However, most agreed that it was because of the betrothal. Adrienne, on the other hand, tried her best not to think of the reasoning for their newfound liking for one another. She was too busy finding that she was enjoying it.

As Adrienne settled back into his chest, the entrance to the common room opened, and revealed a very nervous looking first year. "Are you Adrienne Zabini?" he asked her. In his hands were two identical letters with red writing on the front. She nodded and accepted one of the letters from him. After she nodded in thanks, he scurried off to his dormitory.

Adrienne looked at the red print on the outside of the letter. _Urgent, _it read. She used her well manicured nail to break the seal on the letter and read the short letter silently.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked, not looking up from his book as he turned the page. When Adrienne didn't answer, he looked over at her and closed the book on his thumb. "Adrienne, what's it say?" Adrienne stood, dropping the letter on the sofa as she did. She brushed her bang out of her eyes and exited the common room without a word. Draco sighed and picked the letter up off the sofa and read it.

_Adrienne,_

_Your father has been killed. The service will be held the day you return from school. _

_Mum_

"Where is she?" Blaise's voice shouted as he descended the stairs with the identical letter.

"Not sure," Draco said as he stood and dropped his book on the sofa. "Which father?" he questioned.

Since the Zabini twins were born they'd had seven different 'fathers'. Five of which mysteriously died leaving their mother with all of their gold. Her first husband, and father of the Zabini twin's older sister, died in a duel. Her second husband, the father of Adrienne and Blaise, divorced her saying that she was having an affair with another man, which she was. That man turned out to be her third husband.

"Our biological father," Blaise answered. Without another word, the two boys left the common room and searched the Dungeons for the missing Zabini. However, Blaise and Draco both knew that she wasn't there. Blaise, looking slightly flustered and worried, emerged from the Dungeons and started to go outside. "Check the castle."

Draco nodded as Blaise exited the castle. He then started up the stairs where he proceeded to check the usual places: the library, the astronomy tower, and back corridors. He had no clue where she'd be, so he walked aimlessly through the castle. During his wondering his feet carried him, subconsciously, to a back corridor in the castle, to a dead end. He immediately recognized it as the entrance to the Room of Requirement, an entrance that was revealing itself to him. Draco looked around quickly, hoping that there was no one around. He was sure that he hadn't been thinking about the Vanishing Cabinet, but maybe it had recognized him.

He entered the room and his ears were immediately greeted by the sound of a soft piano. Draco felt as though he was intruding on the player, however, he continued into the room curious as to why it had revealed itself to him. Then he spotted Adrienne. Her dark hair was pulled back out of her face, leaving only a sideswpet bang over her left eye. Her ebony fingers tickled the ivory keys producing a very beautiful sound. Draco leaned against the wall beside him and watched her. He'd never seen her play he remembered that she took lessons when she was younger – due to her mother's Victorian Era beliefs – but he never heard the result of the lessons. She was brilliant, her playing was brilliant. And then she stopped.

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Why'd you stop?"

Startled, her fingers hit the keys that they'd been hovering over. "How'd you get in here?"

"Not sure myself," he admitted. Whenever they talked, Adrienne turned to face him, and something about her facial expressions would tell Draco if he could come and sit with her. However, Adrienne kept her back toward him, so he kept his distance not wanting to upset the snake. "I'm sorry about you father." She nodded and played a choppy version of _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star _with one finger.

"You can sit," she said, still playing a choppy version on the song. Draco pushed himself off the wall and walked to the piano bench that she was sitting on. Adrienne took his hand and placed his thumb over the B natural key and his ring finger over the D natural key. "It's funny," she said quietly, pressing his hand down on the keys. "Count to four and then press down. You remember?" He'd also taken a few piano lessons in his childhood as well. Adrienne moved her fingers down to the lower keys and started to play. "It's funny how we don't expect people on our side to die."

Draco had no response of her. He'd never lost anyone close to him because of war or someone close to him at all. His grandfather had passed over the summer, from dragonpox, and he didn't know him that well anyway. However, Adrienne had spent countless summers and Christmas' with her father.

"It's like when your father was in Azkaban," she said quietly. "All these people walk about saying what they'd do to," she paused, "people like us, when they find them. How they'd rip them limb from limb, it's very much uncivilized way of living and thinking if you ask me, but they say it all the time and we hear people say that all the time. And we ignore it. We don't think that people on our side with be caught and killed. We work for him. He's supposed to protect us, and when he doesn't we don't know how to react." She'd stopped playing and a looked over the piano and sighed. "It's always a shock to us when people on the dark side die, because he's more powerful than anyone, save Dumbledore."

Draco looked over at her and exhaled slowly. This is the most emotion that she'd ever shown, except when she was a kid and she had to cry to get noticed by her mother. They were quiet for a long while. The room was silent for a long while. Adrienne leaned her head on his shoulder and he sighed. There was nothing that he could say to her to make this pain that she was feeling go away, no matter how much he wanted to. They sat like that for a long while, his fingers tangled in her dark ponytail and he laid his blond head on hers.

"Adrienne," he said finally, "you should sleep." She shook her head and closed her eyes. He started to say something else to her, but was cut off by a searing pain in his left arm. He inhaled sharply and closed his grey eyes. The pain usually only lasted a moment or two, but tonight the Dark Lord was either extremely angry or very restless, because the pain scorched his skin, like it had the day he placed the mark on his arm.

Adrienne recognizing the expression on his face, not the pain seeing as she didn't have a mark, gently pulled up his left sleeve to revealed the dancing Dark Mark. The pale skin around his Mark was bright red. Adrienne gently brushed the crimson skin with her fingertips, hoping to sooth the pain her betrothed felt. The unfamiliar touch startled the boy, causing him to bite his tongue. However, the pain in his arm did reduce. He couldn't tell if it was because of her touch or the fact that the Dark Lord had calmed a little. Adrienne ran her fingertips up the dancing mark, clearly amused by it. This was the first that she'd seen up close. Draco sighed softly, under her touch almost as if out of pleasure. He was sure that her touch wasn't dulling the pain that the Dark Lord was causing him. But her soft touch, over the most tarnished part of his being was clearing his mind, or taking his mind off the pain. It seemed like an eternity that her fingertips traced and danced over her Mark before the pain stopped. Even after the pain stopped, he said nothing, enjoying her soothing touch.

"Draco," she asked quietly. He opened his light eyes and looked down at her. "Does it still hurt?" she asked. He shook his head, unable to lie to her when she looked so innocent. "We should go," she said quietly, "Potions in the morning, yeah?"

Draco stood and offered his hand to her. She stumbled slightly as she stood and his hand never left hers. She leaned up to kiss him and then said, "Thank you." She didn't say what for; she just thanked him and started towards the exit of the room. She then stopped and turned to him. "Will you come with me? To the service, I mean." she clarified.

"Of course." he responded.

Having already thanked him, she exited the room and he followed. The two walked swiftly down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. Once there the password was muttered and Draco led the half asleep Zabini into the Common Room.

"Adrienne," he said. "Will you be okay alone?" He waited a moment not sure if he heard him or not. She shook her head. Draco looked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and sighed. "You can stay with me tonight," he said as he pulled her up the stairs gently. He then led her to his bed. The sleepy Adrienne noted that it was under a window, and also noted that the girl's dorm didn't have a window. The girl flopped down on his bed and was immediately greeted by his scent. The citrusy scent entered her nose; just as it had all those night s she slept in his jumper. "Andy, move over," he whispered in her ear. She did as told and he slid into bed with her.

Adrienne rolled over and buried her face in his chest; the citrus scent invading her nose more. Draco sighed. "Night, Draco," she mumbled sleepily.

"Night, Adrienne."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Ta-da, here's another chapter for you lovely people! Keep the reviews coming.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Who did you invite?" Draco questioned as the betrothed couple walked to the Great Hall. He'd been asking her for days who she invited to accompany her to Slughorn's party, but she never answered.<p>

"Does it matter?" Adrienne asked with a small smirk on her lips. "I mean you've got detention, so I can't take who I'd like to go with," she shot him a look and his grey eyes looked apologetic, "so I settled for the next best thing."

"Who was?" Draco pressed as he sat down next to her elder brother.

"Has she still not told you how she asked to go with her?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, hush Blaise, I haven't told you either, so don't tease," Adrienne chastised. "It doesn't matter, okay? It's just for a few hours and I don't see the importance of letting you know right now." Adrienne ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed. "Now, leave me be, so I can eat my tart."

"Still haven't found a date, eh, Adrienne," Melanie asked from the other side of Blaise. Adrienne's crushed a tart in her fist and sighed. Melanie's face flushed, "That's right, I wasn't supposed to tell," she said aloud. Adrienne shot her look, attempting to silence her, but she continued not seeing the glare. "That you asked Zachary and he turned you down."

"MELANIE!" the female Zabini shouted as her brother and betrothed laughed at her. Adrienne buried her face in her hands for a moment and then stood from the table suddenly. "I'll see you in class," she seethed as she walked away from the Slytherin table bag in hand.

Draco grabbed a tart identical to the one that she'd crushed in her hand and his bag and stood from the table. He bid his future brother-in-law farewell and his mistress and exited the Great Hall. Draco made a bee line for the Potions classroom in the dungeons, where he was sure that Adrienne had scurried off to in her moment of humiliation. Sure enough, when he opened the door to the classroom, he saw her with her head lying on the table before her. He walked over to her and pulled her ponytail lightly.

"You have to eat something," the blond told her as she lifted her head.

"Go away," she said motioning to swat the tart out of his hand.

"Adrienne, it's okay, don't be embarrassed," Draco soothed. "I brought you a tart," he said in the most sing-song voice he could manage. From in her position with her head on the table, he could hear her laugh.

Adrienne lifted her head and brushed her dark hair from her now dancing brown eyes. "Don't sing ever again," Adrienne told him as she took the tart from his hand. "I never asked him," she said as she leaned back in her chair. Draco's right eyebrow rose. "I just told her that so she'd stop asking. Apparently, he's got this huge crush on me, not that it matters to me. So I asked so she'd stop asking me to ask."

"So you're not going with anyone?" Draco questioned feeling a pang of guilt on his chest.

"No, I'm not," she informed.

Adrienne was much like Blaise in that manner; there were few people that were good enough for her. One of which she was currently seeing. There other was her brother, but that was wrong on so many levels, not to mention the fall in popularity if she attended a social event with her brother as her date.

"You can always come to detention with me," Draco drawled sitting down beside her and taking her hands in his.

"Is that a serious offer?" the girl question.

Before Draco could answer, Potter and his friends – the blood-traitor and the mudblood- walked into the room. Draco and Harry exchanged nasty glares and Harry was pushed further into the classroom by the red-haired Weasley. Granger and Adrienne exchanged civil looks. Ever since Granger rambled off the answers to Snape's questions, Adrienne had a certain level of respect for her, as much respect as she could have for a mudblood. It was some sort of unwritten rule, which said that intelligent people had to have a respect for other intelligent people, despite their differences. As the trio took their seats, Draco noted that they were watching them. Granger was shaking her head, obviously disagreeing with whatever Harry was saying and Weasley just looked confused.

"What are they saying?" Draco asked knowing that Adrienne had a talent for reading lips.

Adrienne laughed after a moment of silence between the two Slytherins, making it very obvious that they were listening to what Harry and the others were saying, but she didn't really care. "Weasley just said that he didn't know that you have the emotion capability to care for another."

A smirk graced Draco's lips and he shrugged, "Well, they don't know a lot." The classroom started to fill and Draco leaned forward to kiss Adrienne, shocking the majority of the class including the Gyrffindors that were just talking about them. Slyly, Draco shot the Boy Who Lived a look and turned back to face Adrienne, muttering something into her ear. The girl simply nodded, her brown eyes glazed over with some unreadable emotion. The bell rang above them and Slughorn waltzed into the classroom.

"What are they saying now?" he asked taking a quill from his bag and dipping it her fresh ink.

"Granger said that she thinks that we're quite cute, and that maybe this will prove Harry wrong. Then Weasley said that you're just doing it because we're betrothed. And Potter is still in shock, I suppose," she replied, while swatting his hand - a punishment for using her ink. Draco leaned over and kissed her fleetingly while Slughorn has his back towards them. Again, the class was shocked and Adrienne felt all the blood rush to her chocolate cheeks. She bit her lip as her hand shook a little, causing the date on her paper to be illegible.

Draco chuckled at the sight and muttered a spell, to make the date readable. She thanked him silently and tried to control her shaking hand as she startled on her notes.

* * *

><p>"You look lovely, Adrienne," Draco mused as he spun her around in the Slytherin Common Room.<p>

Adrienne was sporting a halter midnight black dress. There were ruffles going over her chest, accenting her already large bust. Around her waist was a black ribbon covered with black sequins that only glittered when the light hit them at just the right angle. The dress fell just below her knees and on her feet she wore a pair of peep toe shoes that exposed her freshly predicured toes, which were also painted a midnight black. Her dark hair was down and curled in a very elegant manner.

"Thank you, sir," she said as she came to face him again.

"Almost too lovely to go alone," Draco continued before he kissed the back of her hand.

"You can always come with me," Adrienne told him.

"I'll walk you to the party, but I must serve my detention," he told her. Draco reached over the arm of the sofa nearest then and returned with a black rose in his hand. "I got this for you." The rose was nearly stemless and there were no other flowers to go with it. Adrienne was confused for a moment, but Draco slid the rose behind her ear and smirked. "Now you look lovely."

Before she could respond, Melanie bounded down the stairs in some pale blue getup and spun before Adrienne. She posed the question, how do I look? A tell-tell that she was insecure about what she was wearing, and she damn well should have been. The periwinkle color that she'd dawned did look rather foolish on her. Draco started to say something thing along the lines of how she looked like a some sort of creature; however Adrienne, who must have read his mind, stepped on his toe with the heel of her shoe, effectively silencing him.

"You look nice," Adrienne managed.

"As do you," Melanie said.

"You look stunning," Draco muttered into her ear, causing her to smirk goofily.

Blaise walked down the stairs, fashionably late and gave his sister a spin in one hand and his date a spin in the other. "It's a dream," he said brushing a stray hair from Adrienne's eyes, "I get to escort two lovely ladies to Slughorn's dinner tonight."

Draco pulled Adrienne away from her brother and smirked. "Only after I walk her to the entrance," Draco said. "It's on the way to my detention." He brushed the stray hair that Blaise had attempted to brush away from her eyes, out of her eyes efficiently. "Shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry that this update took so long. I got a little museless, but no worries it's back.

* * *

><p>"Adrienne," he said as he pulled her towards him. "I have to go, or Snape'll have my head."<p>

Music drifted down the corridor as they approached the party. The event seemed lively and bright. There were lots of people, more than the members of the Slug Club and their dates, in the classroom. An undetectable expansion charm had obviously been used on the room. Pink and yellow paper lanterns floated just put of arms reach in the corridor leading to the entrance to the party. Melanie though it was just the cutest thing, as she and Blaise walking away from the Malfoy and his betrothed. From their spot in the corridor they could see Slughorn greeting the couple warmly. Because of Adrienne's knack for lip reading, she was able to 'hear' the conversation between her brother and the professor. It was nothing new just Blaise reporting the news of their father's death, something that he nor Adrienne talked about, and telling of his mother. Slughorn had replied with something about their mother being a vixen, and Blaise and Adrienne made identical disgusted faces. Then when asked about the attendance of his sister, he replied that she was on her way. That had been five minutes ago.

Adrienne and her escort were still standing under the pink paper lantern that Blaise and Melanie had left them under. Adrienne started to fiddle with the ring on Draco's right ring finger, twisting it around and running her fingers over the engravings on the side. It was a habit that she'd developed a few weeks ago when Draco asked how she was feeling about the death of her father. They'd been sitting on the sofa under the window in the common room. His left arm was lying parallel with the arm of the sofa and his right arm around her waist. Not wanting to answer the question, then or ever, she looked away and around the room, for a distraction. When the emerald gem caught her eye, her fingers went straight to it, asking about the history of the engravings and such. Seeing her change the subject, Draco didn't mention the death of her father again. However, he found it amusing, how even after they didn't talk about the death, that she still did it. It was also kind of comforting in a way. Often times, when he was stressed with the pressures of the Dark Lord's task or school, he'd place his hand on the desk between them, an open invitation. One that Adrienne took more than not.

"I'll probably turn in early," Adrienne admitted, not looking away from the vivid green stone on his finger. "McLaggen has a thing for all things in a skirt, and smart people. He's here with Granger, but I hear he fancies me."

The young man sighed and rubbed a small circle on the back of her hand with his thumb. He felt terrible for lying to her, and debated on telling her his entire plan. He'd longed to tell her how he was going to kill Dumbledore. He'd wanted to tell her since he realized that the twin to the Cabinet in Borgin and Burke's stood at Hogwarts. He wanted to tell her that he'd been mending it since the beginning of term. That when he left her at night that's where he went. However, now wasn't the time to tell her that. She'd gotten all dressed up, and looked stunning, to attend this party, alone; what kind of person would he be if he didn't let her be seen looking this stunning? A selfish one is the kind of person he'd be.

He watched her playing with his ring for a moment longer, before pulling his hand and ring from her grasp and sighing. "This is where our paths fork," he kissed the back of her hand and bow slightly, a joke between them about their mother's love for the Victorian Era.

"Fine, off with you then, sir," she demanded, taking her dress and curtsying. "Shall I wait up for you?" she questioned looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"I don't think that will be necessary, my lady," Draco said backing away from her. "Surely, you'll attend the party for more than an hour. I shall be in the common room awaiting your arrival. Now, I don't wish to keep you from you party any longer, with that said I bid you a good evening, Ms. Zabini."

Adrienne shook her head and turned on her heel, expertly, and walked to the party. Where Slughorn must have been waiting on her to arrive, for be pounced on her like a starved lion on an antelope.

"Ms. Zabini!" he exclaimed loudly. For a moment, she was sure that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "You must take a picture with me." Suddenly, she was pulled to a people-free backdrop and in front of a camera. "Smile," the Professor said through his large smile, and she did. "Now, I must have one with you and your brother." The professor searched the room for the other twin. "AH-HA! Mr. Zabini, come, come," he exclaimed, equally as loud as he'd greeted her, when he spotted the other twin.

"Hello, sister," Blaise greeted as he approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Smile," he muttered, and she did.

Why did they feel the need to tell her to smile; like she didn't know that when a picture was taken you were supposed to smile?

"Lovely," Slughorn said clapping his chubby hands together. "Enjoy the party," he said to them. "No date, Ms. Zabini?" Slughorn started again as the twin started to walk away.

The girl stopped and scoffed, silently as a gentle smirk graced her brother's lips. She turned to the Professor and smiled thinly, "No, sir."

"Mr. Malfoy…?" he questioned with a suggestive tone.

Adrienne resisted the urge to vomit, while Blaise stood beside her with his face twisted in disgust. "Unfortunately, he's in detention with the Head of our house."

"Oh, that is unfortunate," he cried. "Well, enjoy my dear. There are a few dateless students milling about," he said with a wink.

Again, Adrienne resisted the urge to vomit. Was he legally allowed to talk to say those things to her? "Thank you," Adrienne replied, unable to think of anything better to say.

"I offer my condolences about you father," Slughorn started somberly. "He was a great student, I taught him, as well as you mother. You remind me of her, actually."

Adrienne froze. Her muscles tensed all at one and her brown eyes burned. How dare he! Adrienne never wanted to be compared to her mother. Her mother was a whore. She married so that she could have money and then had them killed, of course to the general public; it just seemed that they disappeared. However, Adrienne and Blaise knew the truth. They'd known for a long time. How dare he compare her to that prancing whore that called herself a mother? How dare he compare her to that heartless woman that wrote a letter – a short curt letter- to tell her children that their father had died? Blaise kicked the back of her leg, trying to get her to snap out of her daze. The girl lowered her eyebrows and smiled thinly.

"Thank you," she replied curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think my brother and I will go get punch."

Adrienne pulled her brother away from the professor and through the crowd. She was fuming as she walked in the direction on the punch bowl. When Melanie approached the sibling pair, he waved her off letting her know that now wasn't the right time for whatever she wanted. Adrienne stopped walking and Blaise continued walking, pulling her behind a curtain and holding her face.

"Adrienne, Adrienne, calm down," he said. Her brown eyes were still on fire. "He didn't mean it. He didn't know. Adrienne," Blaise soothed, stroking his sisters face with his thumbs. She glared at him before pulling out of his grasp and sighing. "All better?" he questioned. She nodded, "Good."

* * *

><p>Adrienne had calmed down since the insult that her Professor had bestowed upon her. She stood with her brother and best friend, along the back wall. A glass of punch was in her right hand and a Melanie was looking at the line on her palm on her unoccupied left hand. Melanie had decided that she was a fortune teller and that she could read the lines on people's hands. Blaise had asked that she just play along with Melanie and wait for her to figure out that she couldn't read palms.<p>

"I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claim to have been invited to you party."

Adrienne turned her eyes away from her punch and to Filch. Adrienne's dark eyes widened as she spotted her betrothed standing in Filch's grasp. Lurking in an upstairs corridor? Snape did detention in the dungeons or in the trophy room. He liked to make people clean trophies and then smear something on them and make the student clean them again. But not his favorites. His favorites got the easy detentions, like cleaning cauldrons. Why was he upstairs?

"All right, I wasn't incited," Draco growled, pulling away from the Squib. "I was gate crashing, all right."

Adrienne stepped forward and brushed her hair from her dark eyes. "No, no, he's my date."

Something in Draco's eyes thanked her. Slughorn allowed him admittance to the party and Filch slinked out of the room, feeling defeated and embarrassed. Draco approached Adrienne, without a word he kissed her cheek and muttered a soft, "I'll tell you later," into her ear. Adrienne lowered her eyebrows and she sighed, accepting that she would have to wait.

"Draco, I'd like a word with you," Snape drawled as he approached them. "Good evening, Miss. Zabini, I'll be sure to return your date to the party."

"Evening, Professor," she replied. "Oh, and no worries; I was just leaving."

Snape bowed to her politely and Draco left with him.

"Are you really leaving?" Melanie asked, picking up her hand again. "I wasn't done."

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm really tired," she said with a forced yawn. "Night, you two; enjoy your night."

"Oh, Adrienne," Melanie shouted to her friend. Adrienne turned to face her, her right eyebrow arched. "I'm staying with you over break. So have a clean room."

Adrienne scoffed and shook her head. "My room is always clean, but if that's your way of asking, then that's fine."

"You're heart line starts in the middle of you palm, that means you fall in love easily, but your life line is straight and close to the edge of your palm , and that means that you're cautious when it comes to relationships," Melanie told her, tracing each line on her hand. "Then your fate line breaks and changes of direction, and that means that you are prone to many changes in life from external forces."

"Why are you telling me this?" Adrienne questioned.

"Just be careful. You're an emotional person, don't get hurt."

"Goodnight, Melanie," she said waving her off and walking out of the party before Slughorn could see her and stop her.

As soon as she exited the room, she saw Draco leaning against the wall across from the door. He looked up at her, his grey eyes angry and frustrated. Adrienne took a step back; the sheer emotion in his eyes startled her. He pushed himself off the wall and held his hand out to her. Slowly, the angry and frustration faded. "Come with me. We have to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I just had a little writers block, that's why it get's kind of fluff at the end. I hope you enjoy. 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. Her heels clicked on the stone floor of the school as they walked up the many flights of stairs. Draco didn't look back at her or speak to her, they just walked. At some point, Adrienne got tired of walking, and she stopped. Draco stopped as well and he held his hand out to her, without looking at her. Adrienne leaned against the wall and glared at the blond male before her. He moved his index finger in a come-hither motion, and he turned his grey eyes to her for a spilt moment. Even in the dimly lit hallway, she could see that the raw emotion in his eyes from earlier still remained. Adrienne sighed and pushed herself off the wall and walked towards him. She made no motion to take his hand in hers, and he realized that, so he continued down the corridor, his hands still in his pockets.<p>

They came to a stop at a wall at the end of the corridor; a dead end, one of few in the entire school. Draco stood with his eyes trained to the wall and his lips moved forming silent sentences. The wall before them started to form a door and Adrienne finally realized where they were. The Room of Requirement. She kept her arms crossed under her chest as Draco walked to the door and opened it for her, signaling her to come in. She did and Draco closed the door behind her securely.

Finally tired of all of the silence between them, Adrienne said, "What are we doing here?"

Draco uncovered a large cabinet and leaned against it gently. "This is how I'm going to kill Dumbledore," he answered.

Adrienne's right eyebrow arched, "You're going to stuff him in a cabinet and starve him?" Adrienne asked.

"No," he said a smile smirk played on his lips. "I tried to poison him, but that didn't work. Look at it, Adrienne."

Adrienne pushed her frustration aside and looked at the large cabinet. However, her irritation kept blinding her and she sighed. She closed her dark eyes and inhaled softly before exhaling loudly. With her brain temporarily clear of distractions, she looked at the cabinet again. "Oh, a vanishing cabinet," she said dumbly. "Is that why you were asking?" He nodded. "How are you going to get him here?"

"I'm not," he said. "The twin to this one is in Borgin and Burke's. Bellatrix and a few others are standing watch there. I've been mending this since the start of term. Once it's fixed, it'll create a passage. Once the passage is created, I'll be able to bring Bellatrix and the other's here. They said that they wanted to be here when I do the deed."

Adrienne sighed and pulled her heels off, because they were starting to smart. She pushed them aside and walked over to the magic cabinet. She ran her fingers along the side of the cabinet, over the engraving and the knob. "Is this where you were tonight?" she asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you, Adrienne, but I didn't want to involve you anymore than you already were. I apologize for not telling you earlier. Forgive me?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Adrienne shook her head and he kissed a light scar of her wrist, "Please?" She shook her head, and he kissed the inside of her elbow. Again, she shook her head. His cool lips graced the side of her neck, and then her cheek. "Please, Adrienne," he asked. She shook her head and his lips touched hers. With a fuzzy brain, Adrienne nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded, trying to clear the fuzzy from her brain. "Can I see?"

Draco shook his head, "It's not fixed yet. I can get it there, but they can't get it back here." He brushed her hair from her eyes. "I have to go there over break and mend that one as well. No worries, I'll be at the service for you, love. Then I have to go do that, but I'll be around if you need me."

"You could have told me," she said, going back to the old subject.

"I apologize," he said again, brushing the back of her palm with his fingers.

* * *

><p>"Melanie, get your feet off my lap," Adrienne growled as she shoved Mel's feet on to the floor of the compartment.<p>

Melanie glared at her and moved to the bench across from her friend and to her Blaise. Blaise allowed her to sit beside him by moving his bag off the seat. Draco, not wanting to sit with them, moved to the seat with Adrienne, where she happily allowed him to sit with her. His arms fell around her waist and he pressed his lips to the side of her head, effectively, calming her nerves. She sighed and dropped her Potions book on her lap and turned in his arms to face him. He pressed his lips to hers swiftly, stopping her from going on another one of her tirades.

"I'm still upset with you," she told him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Get a life, Adrienne."

Blaise interrupted their conversation. "Adrienne, what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Uh, something black. It's a funeral. That's what you wear to these types of things?" Adrienne questioned.

"Yes, well, obviously. I meant what kind of black are you wearing?"

"The dark kind," Adrienne snapped. "Are you staying with us, Mel?"

"Yeah," she girl snuggled into the older Zabini's arms answered. "However, I assume that I'll have to stay in the guest room, seeing as Draco is saying as well."

Adrienne's check warmed as she rolled her eyes, "Well, he'll only be staying, and correct me if I'm wrong, tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after that. So three nights, and I'm sure Blaise would be more than happy to let you stay in his room. Wouldn't you, Blaise?"

Adrienne knew that as much as he liked Melanie, and that was a huge step for him. He wouldn't like her sleeping in his bed. In fact, Adrienne was the only person that he let sleep in his bed, and that was only because they were siblings and they were the only people they had to turn to when they were younger and thunder shook the house. Blaise shot her a venomous look and Adrienne ducked her head to cover her smirk.

"Sure, she can stay with me," Blaise said through clenched teeth.

For the remainder of the train ride, Blaise throw poisonous looks at Adrienne while she lay snuggle in Draco's embrace. From her position in Draco's arms, the train ride didn't seem so long. In fact, by the time she'd gotten to the point of extreme comfort the train was slowing and pulling up to the platform. Adrienne sighed and brushed her hair from her eyes as she reluctantly pulled out of Draco's embrace and reached up to grab her bag from the shelf above them. Blaise and Melanie exited the compartment first, and when Adrienne made a move to follow, Draco pulled her back into the compartment and closed the door behind her.

Before she could question his actions, his lips were pressed firmly against hers, effectively taking her breath away. Her ebony fingers tangled in the blond hair at the base of his neck as his arms fell to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her chest was pressed against his and she could feel his heart racing under the black shirt he was wearing. He pulled her shirt up in the back and his cold fingers, pressed against the warm chocolate skin of the small of her back. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she pressed her body closer to his, her body's attempt to escape the cold. Her fingers worked at the black tie that he was wearing, loosening it. Her fingers then swiftly undid the first two buttons on his shirt, before Draco's hands caught hers, stopping her.

"Enough," he said firmly, hold her wrist in his hand. He lips said one thing, but his usually cold grey eyes had been melted by lust. Adrienne moved to press her lips against the skin that she'd revealed when she undid the two buttons on his shirt, but he pushed her back. "Adrienne," he said, but his voice was weaker than it was the first time. "Not here." He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to hers. "Later," he said kissing her again, and again. A soft smirk crossed Adrienne's lips, did he just promise…

She kissed him again; when she pulled back she bit down gently on his bottom lips. "Let's go then," she said as she shouldered her back and exited the compartment; leaving, a lustful Draco Malfoy standing in the compartment biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from calling her back.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Happy New Year! Here's your gift.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"ADRIENNE ZABINI!" a voice shouted over the noise of the platform. "GET OVER HERE!"<p>

Adrienne sighed and mumbled something to Blaise as they excused themselves from their significant others. Draco's hand slipped from hers as she walked through the crowd and towards their sister, the owner of the loudest voice on the platform. Blaise brushed his sister's hair down, and Adrienne brushed her hair from her eyes. Before any last minute, primping could be done she was swept into a rib crushing embrace by her older sister.

"Hello, baby sister!" Cornelia said as she squeezed Adrienne. The youngest Zabini coughed, and tried, in vain, to push out of her sisters arms. "I've missed you so."

"And I, you," Adrienne said gasping for air. After a moment, Cornelia released her and moved to embrace Blaise. Adrienne smoothed her shirt and hair, as she inhaled the precious oxygen she'd been denied while her sister was suffocating her. Blaise being much stronger, than she, pulled out of Cornelia's grasp with ease, after an appropriate amount of time. "It's really lovely to see you, Cornelia. Are you here for the service?"

"Yes, I am. But that's not what I want to talk about. I want to see your fiancé," Cornelia mused. "Mum says it's the Malfoy boy. He was a cute little thing when he was younger."

Adrienne rolled her eyes and excused herself to go and retrieve Draco. She spotted him talking with his mother and father. She sighed her nerves jumbling together again, and walked over to them. She'd always been under the impression that his father, Lucius, didn't like her. Of course, as Draco pointed out every time she allowed the thought to pass her lips, he wouldn't have picked her for his betrothed if he did. However, she knew that his mother, Narcissa, didn't think that Adrienne was good enough for her son. She'd heard her say it when she was walking about the manor last summer. Draco had no answer for that.

"Ah, Miss. Adrienne," Mr. Malfoy mused as she appeared through the thinning crowd. "It's lovely to see you."

"And you, Mr. Malfoy," Adrienne said politely as she stopped next to Draco. "And it's always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"We were just talking about you," Narcissa said. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. My father passed when I was in my sixth year as well. Dragonpox," she informed. Adrienne nodded her head, unsure of what else to do. "Draco, here, was just asking if he could stay with you and your family for three days. Is that fine with your mother?"

Adrienne bit off a scoff and nodded. "Perfectly fine with her," Adrienne said. Of course, her mother would only be within ten miles of the manor for the service and then she'd be gone. She'd never know that Draco was staying at the manor for three days. Adrienne rolled her dark eyes and then looked over at the Malfoy parents. "We'll take good care of him, and makes sure that he eats three square meals a day," she informed. "Promise."

"Well, if it's okay with your mother," Narcissa said. She leaned down and kissed her son's cheek. "We'll see you in three days, Draco. Good-bye, Adrienne."

The Malfoy parents disappeared into the crowd, and Draco leaned against the trolley beside him. Adrienne brushed her hair from her eyes and motioned for him to follow her to her family. Her sister was waiting where she left her standing and chatting with Blaise. Blaise looked over and pointed to the approaching couple, taking the attention away from him and to Adrienne. Cornelia turned her attention to Draco and Adrienne, and smirked.

"Yeah, you grew up nicely, little Malfoy," she said. Draco looked at Adrienne from the corner of his eye and saw her shrug. That's just how her sister was, and Draco knew that. So the only way to respond to that was to smile and return the complement, and he did exactly that.

* * *

><p>"Adrienne, Blaise," their mother greeted as they walked into the manor. Adrienne ducked avoiding her mother's embrace. Blaise, however, wasn't fast enough, and he was caught in his mother's embrace. "Adrienne, come and hug your mother."<p>

"I'll pass," she said. "I'll show you around. Draco, Mum, Mum, Draco," she introduced as she headed up the stairs. "Now everyone knows everyone," she replied. "Come we only have a moment before we have to get dressed for the service. Come on then."

"It stats in an hour," her mother called up the stairs.

Draco ducked past Adrienne's mother and walked up the stairs behind her. The Zabini Manor wasn't as large as the Malfoy's, however, hers was better decorated. There were more colors and family portraits. Adrienne pointed to the den, the study, the library, and the bathrooms were. She then walked up four stairs and to a door. She pushed it open and said it was her room. It fit her well enough. The walls were a light grey, her favorite color. There was a large bay window with a window seat was on the far wall. The carpet was lush and full. There were pictures of her and Melanie on the walls. They were in all sorts of random places, France, Spain, and Italy were the ones that caught his eye. The was a desk under the pictures, where she did her homework and wrote letters, he presumed. Her bed was large and covered in light grey sheets as well. She kicked off her shoes and collapsed on her bed.

"Why won't you talk to your mother?" he asked her as he sat on her bed.

"You act as if you've never met her," she said to him. "She's vile."

"Ah," he hummed. "Well, you should get dressed," he commented.

Adrienne sighed, knowing that he was right, stood, and walked to her closet. After a moment of contemplation, she pulled out a simple floor length black dress and hung it on the door. Her brown eyes turned to Draco as he stood and walked across the room. "And where are you going?" she questioned. "You can stay," she added. "Just turn your back or something," she added nonchalantly. Draco shrugged and turned his back to her as she undressed. Before three minutes had passed she was saying, "Zip me with you?" Draco nodded and pulled the zipper on her dress up. He did so slowly, savoring the sight of her chocolate skin. "Done?" she asked as the zipper stopped and his hands fell from her back. She then turned and draped her arms around his neck, he followed suit wrapping his around her waist."Thank you."

"You are very welcome, my lady," he said pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Shall we go? I'm sure your sister, brother, and mother are waiting."

Adrienne rolled her eyes at the mention of her mother and pulled out of his grasp. She and Draco descended the stairs, dressed in all black, to spot the rest of the occupants off the home in all black. Blaise hadn't changed out of his black suit that he wore of the train, neither had Draco. Melanie, was wearing a knee length black dress with her hair pulled into a tight bun. Cornelia, wore a black pant suit. She'd always hated dresses. Mother Zabini was wearing a very seductive black dress, tight in all the right places, and low cut. Adrienne scoffed.

"Let us go, shall we?" Blaise drawled. "We're apparating there, so Mel and I will go with mother. You two can go with Cornelia."

She made a mental note to never be rude to Blaise again, as she and her betrothed walked to her older sister.

"Ready, you two?" Cornelia asked. The sixth years nodded. "Great, let's go."

* * *

><p>The Zabini Family sat in the front row at the funeral service. The Missus was at the far end, Cornelia was next, then Melanie, Blaise, Adrienne, and finally Draco. Her right hand was wrapped around her brother's left. While her left hand was intertwined with Draco's right. Everyone in a while, Draco would looked over at her form the corner of his eye. Physically, she was calm and collected. The perfect example of a purebred child. However, to his and Blaise's trained eye, she was breaking. Her usual strong front that she put on seemed to shatter like glass as the service began. Her strong eyes seemed to crack with every word spoken. Her lips stayed pressed into a tight line. Her grasp on his hand continuously changed between non-existent and bone crushing.<p>

As the funeral goers left, then Zabini family stood at the door and shook hands and kissed cheeks. Adrienne, being the youngest and closest to the deceased man, got the full front of the apologies and pity. And she took it all in stride.

Melanie approached Draco from behind and spoke slowly, "She'll need you tonight." Draco nodded, already knowing that she would. "Not to talk to, but for you to listen. Keep her secret, if she cries, let her. Don't tell anyone, she hates it when people know that she's weak. Protect her. She is my best friend."

"Thank you, Melanie."

* * *

><p>Cornelia left as soon as Adrienne and Draco were safe. Adrienne said nothing as they walked to her bedroom. She didn't reply when her mother called out to her. Or her brother. She said nothing as they undressed and redressed for bed. She simply pulled the blankets back and crawled under them. Draco did the same, taking the advice that Melanie had giving him.<p>

Before he could even formulate a thought, she rolled over and buried her face in his chest. Her hot tears soaked through his shirt. Draco pulled her close, wrapped his arm around her waist, and stroked her hair. A silent night would pass between them. A night silent save for her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So here's the post, hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The sun glared through the light grey curtains as the morning arrived, well ended. Adrienne burrowed into the sheets, and Draco's chest. She closed her dark eyes tighter, hoping that it would stop the sun, but it didn't. She shifted closer to Draco, feeling his warmth and inhaling his citrus-y scent on his pajama shirt. He shifted slightly to accommodate her new body position.<p>

"Are you awake?" she questioned, her voice muffed by the sheets.

"It's noon, Adrienne," he commented. The sound of turning pages greeted her ears. "And if I remember correctly, I've told you three times now, that I don't sleep. However, I might have last night. Regardless, I've been up for hours."

"Reading?"

Draco chuckled, the sound vibrated through him and to Adrienne's ears. "Have you ever been to your library?" he asked her turning another page. She nodded against his chest. "Come from under there, Adrienne," Draco said. "It's quite useful." The first thing that Adrienne saw when she popped her head from under the covers was the spine of a book that read: _Vanishing Cabinets and You._ "Your elf brought you some tarts, by the way," he commented. "Mistress Adrienne likes to have tarts when she wakes up if she misses breakfast," Draco quoted as she rolled out of bed. "Where are you going?" he asked as she passed the tray of tarts.

"Shower," she called over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom. "Stay there!" she shouted through the closed door.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the book that was in his hands. This book had everything that anyone could ever wanted to know about Vanishing Cabinets, how to mend them, how to use them, how to partner them together, even how to clean them. It was the most helpful thing that he'd read all semester. Now he could kill Dumbledore the right way. He didn't have to try to create ways to attempt to kill Dumbledore, because he was afraid. He could do it the right way.

Her scream broke his reading concentration. His grey eyes flicked up to the bathroom door as it flung open and she ran out. The ivory colored silk robe contrasted beautifully with her ebony skin. Her dark eyes were wide, and her fingers were trembling. Her dark hair was wet and pulled to one side of her neck.

"Are you alright, Adrienne? Draco asked as he walked towards her.

"Spider," she squeaked. "Spi-der!"

A small spider crawled out of her bathroom and on to the carpet. Adrienne squeaked again and hid behind him, pressing her nails into his skin. Draco winced in pain as he drew his wand and muttered, "Arania Exime." A blue light shot from the end of his wand and the little spider flew backwards and scurried off. Draco then turned to Adrienne with an amused smirk on his lips. "You're afraid of spiders?"

Adrienne puffed out her chest and cheeks as she glared at him, "So what if I am?"

Draco pressed on her sternum roughly and smirked as she released that air that she'd been holding in. "It's funny that's all," he told her. Adrienne smacked his arm. "I'll protect you from the spiders, but only if you cut your nails," Draco continued as he rubbed his shoulder. "They're bloody sharp."

Adrienne rolled her eyes and kissed his lips swiftly in apology. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath. She then strode to the window and opened the curtains. "IT'S SNOWING!" she exclaimed after a moment of staring at the white fluff on the ground and in the air. Draco's eyebrow arched as he approached her. "It's snowing," she repeated before pressing her lips to his. "Come play in the snow with me?" she asked, her brown eyes pleading.

"It's cold, Adrienne," he told her before kissing her. "Can we stay in here?" he kissed her again savoring the taste of strawberry on her lips.

"Outside," she said again, however, the excitement for the snow had disappeared from her voice. She leaned into his touch, pressing her chest to his.

"It's cold outside, love," he mumbled against her lips. "The snow will be there later."

Adrienne nipped the pale skin on his neck, and in response Draco let slip a moan. Adrienne chilled at the deep-throated sound, her brown eyes flicked up to his grey ones. "Outside," she said again, however, all want to play in the snow was gone. Draco's hands slid down her sides, and settled on her hips as he pulled he closer leaving no space between their bodies. Draco's lips caressed her neck. "Maybe later."

* * *

><p>Draco ran his fingers through her dark hair, loving the feel of her flesh against his. The sheets were rumpled. Her robe was laying at the foot of the bed. His pajamas, he believed, where on the other side of the bed. His fingers were tangling in her dark hair as she lay with her head on his chest when it happened. At first it was a small pinch, no more than a bee sting. However, that pinch turned into a burning fire within moments, and Draco gasped at the intensity of the pain causing Adrienne to look up at him. The pain for his Mark was etched on his face. She reached over and turned his forearm over, to see that the pale skin surrounding the Dark Mark was red. The mark danced on Draco's arm, turning the skin redder. She reached over and ran her fingertips across the mark gently. However, her touch wouldn't cure the pain this time. This pain was directed to Draco Malfoy only. He was failing the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord was getting impatient. As soon as the pain had appeared, it disappeared.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Draco nodded mutely, rubbing the dark mark on his arm. Adrienne kissed his neck and inhaled softly against his skin. "Are you going to talk to me, or just act like nothing just happened?"

"I could pose the same question to you," he said tensely.

Adrienne was silent. He was right. She just hated to admit it. "There's nothing to say," she told him. "People die. That's what we are put on Earth to do," she told him. "We live, we love, we die."

"You believe in love now?" he asked her. She flicked her dark eyes up to his light ones.

"I always have," she admitted. "But that's not the point. The point is it happens."

"And you are allowed to be sad about it," Draco responded.

"I was, last night," she answered. "Now, I'm done being sad, and now I'm dealing with it."

"More like repressing it," Draco scoffed.

Adrienne laughed with a faraway look in her eyes. "My dad used to say that I repress everything I feel. He said it would make me a good Slytherin," Adrienne snorted. "I guess he was right." She looked up at Draco and furrowed her brow. "You should talk to me about your plan."

"I'm going to mend that cabinet in Knockturn Alley, and then I'll be done," he answered. "There's not a lot to talk about with that."

"Are you going to be able to do it?" she asked.

She doubted him. He knew it. But how didn't? He doubted himself. "I will be," he said, trying to hide the doubt in his own voice. "I see that Slughorn offered his condolences at the funeral."

"Oh, yeah," Adrienne responded lightly.

"Your part of the task is going swimmingly," he complimented.

"Indeed," she answered slowly. "I wonder why the Dark Lord wants me to get close to him."

Draco shook his head. "It's best not to wonder with him. Just do it, it'll make your world a hell of a lot simpler."


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. That's all I have to say.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, just Adrienne."

* * *

><p>"Snow!" Adrienne shouted as she ran out of the front door and rolled into the front yard. "Snow!" she shouted as she rolled forward and landed with her back in the white, fluffy substance.<p>

Draco stood starting at her in surprise. He hadn't seen her like this since they were much younger and much more carefree. He watched as the exposed part of her dark skin tightened and formed goose bumps. Her dark eyes glowed with excitement as she rolled around in the snow.

"Come on," she called to him as she rolled on to her back and started to flail her arms and legs about.

"I'll pass," he said attempted to stifle a laugh at the sight before him. "You look foolish, Adrienne."

"I'm in my own yard, I can look foolish if I please," she said as she carefully stood up to look at her creation. "It's an angel," she told Draco. "Just in case you didn't know."

Draco kissed the back of her head and smirked. "I'm not an idiot, I knew it was an angel." He rolled his eyes. He paused for a long moment while she turned in his arms, and then looked at her. "I don't think that you should have been sorted into Slytherin," he told her.

"Oh, and why not?" she questioned.

"You're mad. Slytherins aren't usually mad."

Adrienne rolled her dark eyes and kissed her swiftly. She attempted to pulled out of his grasp, but decided that she didn't want to. "I'm not mad," she snorted. "I just like the snow." She pressed her face into the fabric of his coat. Her face was frozen from being out in the cold air. "I always have." She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell on his coat. "You smell like broomstick polish," she told him. Draco pulled away from her so that her face wasn't buried in his coat. "You smell like broomstick polish," she said again, and then buried her face in his coat.

"Yeah," he mused. "I polished your brother's broomstick while you were asleep, before I ventured to the library." He smirked. "You smelled that with the love potion," he said.

"Yeah," she said into his shirt.

Draco sighed and dropped his grasp on her. "You should go inside, Adrienne," he said before pressing his lips to her forehead. She shivered against him. "See, you're going to get sick."

Adrienne exhaled slowly and smirked. "Aww, look at that," she mused. "Draco Malfoy has come soft. Look at him caring about my well being."

Draco pushed her away and rolled her grey eyes at her. Adrienne fell back into the snow on an over dramatic fashion. Her body dented the snow slightly, and she sighed. "Adrienne," Draco smirked as he held his hand out to her. Adrienne took his hand, and he pulled up. "Let's go inside," he said to her. He pulled her in the direction of the door. Adrienne dropped his hand and crossed her arms across her chest. His cheeks were rosy, and it contrasted with the usual paleness of his skin. It was kind of cute, but she knew that he was cold, and didn't like the snow. Not even when they were kids. So she for once, she decided against being selfish and decided to go into the house with her betrothed.

Adrienne sighed and grabbed his hand again, before walking back into her home. The couple treed through the lavishly decorated living room, and Draco stopped and looked at a table that ran the length of the room. On the long mahogany table, sat several pictures. In many of the pictures, there was a well-posed, smiling Adrienne, age varying, or a well posed, smiling Blaise, age varying. However, the one that caught his eye was hidden behind the ones that were better posed. In the picture, sat the Zabini twins, no older than seven. They were seated on the back porch with Adrienne in a deep green dress, and Blaise with a black suit and a deep green tie that matched his sister's dress. They were dressed lavishly, and they were fighting. Blaise was pulling her curled hair, and she was pulling on his tie trying to strangle him.

"That's our favorite picture," she told him. "All the rest of them are fake," she picked up a picture of her, "so posed. But this one was real. Mum hates it. She says that it makes us look like children, but we were children then, weren't we?"

"It's nice," Draco commented.

"We need one," Adrienne stated.

"A fake one," Draco questioned.

"No," she scoffed. "A real one. Now if you don't mind, I was on my way to get a cup to tea from Massie. Care to join me?"

* * *

><p>"Adrienne, come look at that this?" Draco called to her. Adrienne sighed and got up from her spot in the large, smushy armchair and walked to him. After tea, he'd convinced her to come with him to her library. She'd not wanted to go. In fact, she'd tired everything to not end up in her to the family library. Nothing had worked. So she'd spent the better part of two hours eating tarts, watching Draco read, and reading things that Draco asked her to read.<p>

"I am not getting up anymore," she told him. "So make this the last time you call me over here."

Draco had a book that Adrienne had never seen before open, of course it wasn't often that she frequented the library, so that wasn't saying much. "You're directly related to Ngulabe," he told her. "All African purebloods are related to Ngulabe, mostly by illegitimate children and things like that. But you are a direct descendant from his wife, Mbewe." Adrienne furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't realize what that means do you?"

"I don't," she said. "Sorry."

"Well, you have the purest blood out of anyone that I know, even my family. You bloodline traces back further, and it's much more close-knit than mine."

"Alright, so I'm full of old magic," Adrienne said, before starting back to her tray of tarts.

"Exactly, you have old magic running through your veins. Can you still do accidental magic?"

"Yeah, but on accident," she stated obviously as she sat down on the table.

"Obviously," Draco teased. "And you're brilliant at Potions, Ngulabe was a Potions master. You can do wandless magic; you've been able to do it since you were like twelve. You have powerful magic that pent up somewhere. It's slowly slipping out giving you some of its power."

Adrienne scoffed and closed the book. "I'm sure that I have a gland somewhere that's just swelling, and then when it pops I'll have access to all this magic."

"Adrienne, this is serious," Draco said, although he was smiling at her joke.

"Sure it is," Adrienne said as she hopped off the table and walked to the tarts. "Don't call me back over there."

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord stood looking out of the window. His eyes were trained to the grass outside of the Malfoy Manor. His narrow eyes were narrower than usual. The room in which he stood was dark.<p>

"My Lord," a man drawled from behind him. "You summoned for me?"

"Yes, Severus," the Dark Lord said. "I need to you tell me about Ms. Adrienne Zabini."

"You know all there is to know about her, My Lord," Severus said. "She's the daughter of Danielle Blots and Delmar Zabini, both Slytherins. She's a twin, also in Slytherin."

"No, Severus," the Dark Lord said as he turned to face the greasy haired man. "Her magic."

Severus thought for a moment. "She's excellent at with spells; she catches on to things faster than any of her peers. She's a potions genius; it's as if she knows the brew without having to look at it. I do not compliment often, my Lord."

"Wandless magic?"

"I've seen her use it, and I've been assisting her with controlling it. She said that it happens on accident; therefore, she can't really control it. However, I've been working with her, and it has become better controlled. She can do small spells without a wand, disarming and such," Snape mused.

"Did you know that the Zabini family has a direct line to Ngulabe?"

"I did know that. What does that have to do with," Snape paused. "Old magic," Snape said.

"Old magic," the Dark Lord responded. "This is the oldest magic that I have come across in my time. That's powerful magic, and if she hasn't gained complete control of it then that means that it is lying dormant. Is the accidental magic she does powerful?"

"She's made it rain once," Snape mused again. "The lake flooded. I suppose it was more of a storm than anyting. There was lighting, thunder, and fierce winds involved. She said that she was angry."

"She has the ability to tap into it," the Dark Lord said quietly.

"IS that way you recruited her, My Lord?"

"Yes, the Old Magic that lays dormant within her may be stronger than the magic that I have. If she were to be on the wrong side of the fight, she could be," the Dark Lord paused, searching for the right word, "troublesome."

"And the reason for the marriage between the Malfoy boy and Ms. Zabini?"

"We need to keep the magic close. The Malfoy's, since Lucius married Narcissa, now have a longer, more pure bloodline. They make the perfect purebred couple," The Dark Lord smirked. "He needs something to keep him sane. She seems to be doing an admirable job at that."


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here you go another chapter for you lovely people.

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Leaving without saying good-bye, are you?" she asked as she leaned on the wall beside her. Draco turned to face her. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was dressed in a black silk pajama set. Her arms were crossed across her chest. She was attempting to look angry, but it wasn't working, she just looked tired. Draco dropped his small bag on the floor with a soft <em>thud, <em>and she walked into his arms. "That's not really fair, is it?"

Draco exhaled, "Sorry," he apologized. "I have to go mend the cabinet." She huffed against his chest. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back," he pushed. She huffed against his chest. He pulled away from her in an attempt to leave, but he couldn't. He really couldn't leave her, not when she looked so innocent. Of course, she always looked innocent. Well, her eyes always looked innocent. Draco sighed. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked her. Her eyebrows lowered; she was weighting her options. Finally, she shook her head. "I can stay until you fall asleep." She shook her head. Draco leaned over and kissed her. "You never told me what you wanted for Christmas," he told her.

Adrienne pulled on his black tie, straightening it, "I don't know," she shrugged.

"It must be lucky to have everything you want," Draco teased.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he responded.

"You know that makes two of us that have everything," the dark haired girl joked. "Come back?"

"Be here?" he asked her mimicing her two word sentences. He watched her play with the ring on his finger. "I'll come back tomorrow night."

"Christmas eve?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "My mum gave your mum the is Pureblood Christmas party this year, since our Manor is..."

"Got it," she interrupted. "So I'll see you then."

Draco kissed her again, savoring the taste of strawberry on her lips. She always tasted or smelled of the fruit. It had easily become his favorite fruit.

"Bye, Adrienne," he said as he grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

><p>"Adrienne," Blaise drawled. His sister turned her dark eyes up to his. He was leaning on her door frame looking highly annoyed. "You really need to come out of this room. You're going to go crazy."<p>

"Is she still here?" Adrienne seethed. Blaise nodded. "Well I will not be coming out of this room."

Blaise sat on a chaise lounge in her room and sighed. "Adrienne, you can't do this," he told her. "You can't play the rebellious, angsty teenage girl right now. I know that you hate her, Adrienne. I'm not too fond of the woman myself. But Adrienne, we all make sacrifices. All of us. Yours will have to be getting along with mum, just until we go back to school." Adrienne sat on her bed looking out the window. "Andy," Blaise said, using a nickname only for him and Draco. She turned her eyes to him. "Please, just until the Party, then Malfoy will be here, and you can hide all you want, but pretend you like the woman. She's your mother."

Adrienne sighed, as Blaise stood and left her room. As much as she hated to admit it; he was right. She hated it when he was right. Adrienne brushed her bangs from her eyes and hopped of her bed. She then walked out of her room and down into the kitchen, where she knew she would find her mother. Blaise was sitting on a chair at the counter and looked up at her as she entered the kitchen. A few of the elves bowed to her, and she nodded in acknowledgement. Her mother looked up from whatever she was writing to face her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked her mother.

* * *

><p>"Is it fixed?" Bellatrix squeaked.<p>

Draco closed the door of the cabinet and nodded. "It's fixed."

His aunt walked to the cabinet and circled it once before smiling broadly at her nephew. Her teeth were stained. Draco looked away from her and at the mended cabinet. This meant that he was this much closer to killing the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was that much closer to pleasing the Dark Lord. He would be praised as the killer of Dumbledore. For the corner of his eye, he could see Bellatrix talking to Greyback, the werewolf. He'd never felt comfortable around Greyack.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with you," Bellatrix mused. "We shall go and see him now."

Before Draco could say anything, he was being pulled through an extremely tight rubber tunnel. His chest was on fire and his eyes felt as if they were going to explode. His feet then landed on hardwood flooring in a very dark room. Draco's eyes adjusted to the lighting and saw that it was his home that Bellatrix had taken him to. He exhaled slowly and then looked up. Before him stood, none other than, the Dark Lord himself.

"My Lord," Draco said, bowing his head.

"Malfoy," the Dark Lord drawled. "To what do I own this unscheduled visit?"

"Draco's mended the cabinet," Bellatrix shouted.

"Has he?" The Dark Lord mused without looking up at him. "When shall the deed be done?"

"Sometime in late June, My Lord," Draco drawled coolly.

"Very well," the Dark Lord replied. "You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>"That was that worst thing that I've ever had to do," Adrienne snapped at no one as she collapsed on to her bed. Her cat jumped on to the bed beside her and rubbed against her. "You understand, don't you Lilac."<p>

"I would love to know what you're going on about," a voice drawled.

Adrienne rolled off her bed in surprise, almost crushing her cat the process. Before she stood up, she drew her wand. "Draco," she growled through an exhale. "You complete asre." She dropped her wand and then fell back on to her bed. An amused Draco walked over and sat beside her. "I've had the worst day." She closed her eyes, and Draco kissed her softly. "I had to talk to my mother." Draco snorted; she could feel his lips still close to hers. "It was horrible." Draco kissed her again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, opening one of her dark eyes to meet his grey ones.

"I had something to tell you," he drawled.

"What would that be?"

"I mended the other cabinet, it took less time than I thought it would." He kissed her again. "So I'm done a day early. My parents aren't even at home. The Dark Lord had taken the Manor over."

"So you want to stay here?" she asked, opening her other brown eye.

"Do you mind?" he questioned.

Adrienne closed the gap between them and kissed him. "I don't mind." She lay back on her bed and closed her dark eyes again. "Did you visit him? The Dark Lord, I mean."

"How can you tell?" he questioned, lying beside her. She rolled over and buried her face in his chest.

"It's written all over you face," she said into his shirt.

"I did," he said, running his fingers through her hair, down her back, and then back up. "He just asked when I would do it."

"And you said?"

"The end of June," his fingers had stopped running through her hair, and were knotted in the ends of her hair.

"Draco, Draco," she said pulling his hand from her hair. "That is still attached to my head." She crossed her arms and his chest, placed her head on her hands, and met his gaze. "What's wrong?" she questioned after a moment.

Draco looked away from her and let his hand come to rest on the small of her back. "Adrienne," he said slowly. He looked down at her and sighed. "I can't do this."

Adrienne was silent. She'd never thought that she would hear Draco Malfoy say that he couldn't do something. He'd always been the one that she assumed could so anything. When he said that, something in her world died. However, she knew that he had a difficult task. He had to kill someone that he'd knew since his first year. The woman that Adrienne had killed was just some woman, that the Dark Lord had tortured. That woman was nothing compared to Albus Dumbledore, most powerful wizard in the world.

"Draco," she said slowly. "It's okay."

"Adrienne, it's not," he got up quickly and Adrienne rolled on to her back and looked at him as he paced. "Adrienne, if I don't do this, kill that man, he'll kill me. He'll kill my mother. He'll kill you, Adrienne."

"Me? Why me?" Adrienne asked, startled by his statement.

"You're family," he told her. "Since the night that we became betrothed. I can't break an arranged marriage. We have to go through with it, so you are family. He said that if I don't kill him, he'll kill my family." Adrienne blinked stupidly. She hadn't thought of it that way. He was right. They couldn't break an arranged marriage. Is that why- "Adrienne," Draco called to her. She looked up at him as she rolled over. "You're not here with me. What are you thinking? Distract me."

"Is that why we," she paused trying to find the right words.

Draco sat down in front of her and touched her cheek. "No," he responded, without her finishing. "How long have you been thinking that?"

Adrienne rolled her eyes and sighed. "Since a few weeks after that Hogsmeade trip."

Draco sighed. "No," he said again. "I know it looks that way, but Adrienne if I didn't care about you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But-"

"No," he said for the third time. "Adrienne, I care about you; I always have," he told her. "If I didn't I wouldn't talk to you the way we talk. You wouldn't know me, if I didn't care about you, Adrienne." He looked away from her. "This had nothing to do with our engagement." Adrienne's eyes flicked over to him. That was the first time that she'd heard him call it that. "I had plans on pursuing you anyway. Blaise just didn't like it. " Adrienne scoffed.

"Honest?" she asked him.

His grey eyes met hers. "Honest."


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry this one took so long to get up. But here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still down own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"This is lovely," Adrienne heard Narcissa Malfoy comment to her mother.<p>

Adrienne rolled her eyes and took another sip from her cup of wine. When she brought the glass away from her lips, the glass refilled itself. Adrienne wore a green thin strapped dress that came down to her knees when she was standing, and her thighs when sitting. Under her bust line, there was a band of silver sequins. Around her neck was a necklace of green ovals, each small than the first. Her feet were covered in silver satin peep toe kitten heels.

"And that's enough alcohol for you," her date mused from beside her. Adrienne shook her head and downed the rest of her glass, and watched it refill. Draco was dressed in a black suit and a black button down shirt. Around his neck was a tie that he'd matched with Adrienne's dress. He reached over and took the now full glass from her and sat it on the counter by their mothers. He kissed her cheek and smirked at her. "Don't over do it."

Adrienne rolled her eyes again, and took the glass of the counter before holding her hand out to him. Draco took her hand, knowing that she wasn't going to let him take her wine away from her on a night like this. The two walked through the crowd, stopping on the occasion to speak to someone they knew, before the exited the house and stepped on to the porch. All of the skin on Adrienne's body chilled. She'd forgotten that it was snowing, but she didn't mind it. She'd rather freeze than go back into her home with all of those people. Draco took of his jacket and handed it to her. Adrienne slipped her arms into the jacket and inhaled the citrus-y scent, before leaning on the railing of the porch. She sat her glass down on the railing and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're going to have the flu by the time term starts," Draco mused as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

She hummed in agreement. "I guess you'll just have to take care of me."

Draco chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. "I guess I will."

Adrienne looked up at the night sky and tried to find stars, but there was too much light coming from the Manor to see any stars. She lowered her eyebrows and sighed. Her mother was even ruining her safe haven. She used to come out to the back porch and look up at the stars when she was younger. It was her escape from reality.

"What are you thinking?" Draco drawled close her ear.

"Do you believe in love?" she questioned randomly. That hadn't been the first thought on her mind, but she said it anyway.

"I believe that there's a such thing as love," Draco mused. "I believe that it can be found. I believe that it exists."

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked looking up at the sky.

His hands tightened on her hips for a moment and he sighed. "Where is this conversation going, Adrienne?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Do you love me?" she asked, her eyes still trained to the sky.

Draco sighed and turned her to face him. He'd been wondering when this conversation would come about. "Adrienne," he started slowly, "I might love you," he finished. "I can't be sure right now, I have other things on my mind right now. I know that sounds cruel, but I can't really think about love right now." He brushed her hair from her eyes. "I do know that I have a strong attachment to you. I do know that I feel something more for you than I felt for Pansy, but that's not much seeing as I never really had feelings for Pansy. I do know that you look lovely in my jumper than you still haven't given back." He cast her a mischievous smirk.

"So you might love me?" Adrienne asked.

"Maybe it's leaning towards a 'yes, I do love you'," Draco admitted before kissing her.

"So you do love me?"

"Adrienne," Draco groaned. "Yes," he muttered under his breath. "Yes, I do.'

"Really?"

Draco's heart stopped. Her brown eyes light up as if he'd given her everything that she'd ever wanted. She smiled a smile that could light the darkest cave. She looked happy with his declaration. So why did he feel like he was being selfish?

"Yes," Draco said once his heart started to beat in its usual rhythm.

Adrienne smirked and turned away from him. She looked back up at the pitch black night sky and exhaled, her breath left her in a small white cloud. "You know how I feel, of course." She'd figured that it would be obvious.

"Do I? Draco asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

"You should," she replied shivering lightly. She wasn't sure if it was because of his lips on her skin or the sudden cool breeze that fluttered between them.

"Should I?" he asked again, his lips hovering over the place he'd been kissing prior to his question.

Adrienne sighed and turned in his embrace to face him again. "You certainly should," she scolded. Draco looked very vulnerable, much like a child left alone without a parent. He'd just declared his love for Adrienne. He'd announced how he felt. He never announced how he felt about anyone. He never told his mother that he loved her, and he defiantly never told his father he loved him. Yet, here he was, age sixteen, declaring his love for Adrienne Zabini. And here she was, age sixteen, not declaring her love for him. Adrienne seemed to realize this because her smirk disappeared. "Draco Malfoy, don't doubt that I love you. Because I do."

Draco said nothing and the vulnerable look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by his usual cool look. However, Adrienne, having known him for as long as she could remember, knew that he was glad that she'd returned his feelings. Adrienne turned away from him again and leaned back into his chest. Draco, off pure instinct, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Her fingers found the ring that she loved to play with, and unconsciously fiddled with it. She was content.

"Why?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Hmm?' she hummed in response.

"Why do you?"

"Why do I love you?" Adrienne shrugged. "Because I do."

Draco didn't want to accept that answer. He knew that she had a reason. However, he also knew Adrienne, and he knew that if she didn't want him to know her reason, then he never would. She'd tell him when she wanted him to know the answer. So he accepted it, because he had to.

* * *

><p>"Adrienne," Melanie shouted as Adrienne and Draco walked back into the living room. "That jacket is hideous."<p>

Adrienne shrugged out of it, and handed to Draco. "It's Draco's, and I'm sure that he doesn't appreciate you calling it hideous."

"No, it was hideous on you," Melanie clarified. "Baggy clothes don't generally look good on you."

"I thought you looked lovely," Draco mused in her ear before nipping the tip of it.

Blaise approached his sister and smirked at her. "What are you doing?" He knew his sister. She had that look in her eye, a glow, as if something wonderful had just happened to her. However, it was pre-war time. There was little, if any to smile about, so whatever she was happy about, she needed to share with him.

"I'll tell you later," she said. Blaise looked upset. "I'm serious, I'll tell you later."

Before Blaise could protest, their mother tapped on the wine glass in her hand. Everyone that occupied the room stopped their conversations. All eyes were on Mrs. Zabini, just liked she liked them. Adrienne scoffed and rolled her brown eyes. She then lay her head on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise looked down at her and pushed her off his blazer. Adrienne lowered her eyebrows and moved to Draco's shoulder, who willing allowed her head to stay there. She was drowning the sound of her mother's out by inhaling Draco's citrus-y scent. She would hate the day that she became immune to his scent. She'd hate that day with a passion. However, until then she'd inhale the scent as long as she could.

"Adrienne," Blaise hissed at her while holding his hand out to her. Adrienne looked up at him and arched her eyebrows. "Mum called us up."

"No," Adrienne said. "I'm not associating with her in public."

"Adrienne," her mother called to her.

Adrienne looked down at her brother's hand and the up to her mother. Then to her brother's hand, then to her mother. Draco pushed her away from him and she stumbled into her brother. Adrienne scoffed and walked hand in hand with her brother to their mother.

"Thank you for all the condolences that you offered in regards to my late husband," their mother continued as she took Adrienne's hand from Blaise. "However, on a more exciting note. For those of you that don't know. My daughter, Adrienne, has become engaged to Mr. Draco Malfoy in hopes of keeping the pureblood pure." The people in the room clapped for Adrienne. Adrienne looked up at the high ceilings and counted backwards from ten to calm herself. "We look forward to the union of the Malfoy and Zabini family." There was more polite applause. "Now, you may go back to you conversations. Dinner will be served shortly."

Adrienne pulled away from her mother and walked back to where Draco was standing. During her absence, he'd moved away from the center of the crowd and towards a door that lead to her mother's study. He pushed the door open and she entered angrily, he followed.

"It's not that big of a deal, Adrienne," Draco mused. He leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer as her lips moved against his. Draco smirked against her lips and then pulled away from her. "Adrienne, you can't use me as a distraction." Adrienne pouted and Draco kissed her again. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'd rather live in a house with the Dark Lord than her," Adrienne said.

"You can't hate her that much."

"I can and I do." There was a knock at the door, so quiet that she barely heard it. "Come in," she said, waving her hand.

Her brother stepped into the room and crossed his arms. "Are you two coming to dinner?" Adrienne shook her head. "And why not?"

"As I told Draco, I would rather live with the Dark Lord than sit through dinner with her," Adrienne said.

"I think that the Dark Lord drinks blood, so you might be his dinner," Blaise mused trying to get his sister to smile. He was successful. "So you're going to hid out in here all night?"

"No," Adrienne said. "We'll wait until dinner, and then sneak into the kitchen and eat something there."

"Sounds like a sound plan."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **All right, guys. I'm back and I have this post for you, and it's kind of bad, but I like it. So here it is and I hope that my readers come flocking back after my disappearance.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Kill me now," Adrienne groaned as she lay on the sofa in the Slytherin Common Room. She ran her fingers up the leather sofa. She'd forgotten how the leather felt. The furniture in her house was all soft. Her dark hair fanned out under her head as she looked up at the ceiling of the common room, the floor of the upper floors. She shut her dark eyes for a moment as Draco walked to her and kissed her lips swiftly. "That wasn't killing me."<p>

"Well, I could use you as practice," he said. Adrienne's eyes opened and she looked around. They were alone. Although, she knew that Draco was smart enough not to say anything like that while they were in mixed company. She swatted his arm, and he picked up her feet and set them on his lap. "What am I supposed to do, Andy?"

"What he told you to do," Adrienne responded. His cool fingers touched the exposed skin on her legs sending a chill up her spine.

"Thank you, Adrienne," he said through gritted teeth.

Sensing that he was clearly distressed, Adrienne sat up and met his grey gaze. She chew on the inside of her lips before speaking. She had to choose her words carefully as of late. Everything either upset him or pushed him into a completely different world. It was hard to get him back from either of those places. "You're supposed to do what you can do."

"That's not enough, Adrienne, and you know it," he snapped his grey eyes leaving her brown ones.

"Are you saying that you can't kill him?"

She regretted asking the question as soon as she posed it. That was one of the topics that was off-limits in the conversations that they had about the assignment that the Dark Lord have given to Draco. Never was she to question his ability to carry out the task. Adrienne's brown eyes grew large as he roughly pushed her legs off his lap. His grey eyes were steely and his pink lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Draco, I-"

He silenced her by lifting his hand. He was gazing off into the dying fire. He didn't seem to be breathing, and he was chewing on the inside of his lip. Adrienne opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. So she waited in silence.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that, Adrienne," Draco snarled after a long moment. "Do you understand that?" Adrienne nodded. "Good."

"Draco, I-"

"It's forgotten, Adrienne."

Adrienne sighed and leaned back against the back of the leather sofa. Her dark eyes were focused on the dying fire. She knew that she shouldn't have said that. But it was just a question. The only reason that he would have gotten so defensive was if it were true, and it wasn't true was it? This was Draco Malfoy, he could do anything. Or at least that's the way she saw it.

"Can you?"

"Adrienne."

"Do you think that you can't?" she asked, pushing the topic further.

"Adrienne." His voice was slightly louder than it had been before.

"You think that you're going to fail him?" She hadn't realized how loud her voice was in the empty room until it echoed.

"That's enough, Adrienne!" Draco shouted as he stood suddenly. His voice engulfed the common room and echoed loudly in the silence.

But Adrienne wasn't going to give up. "You think that you're going to fail. You think that you're going to let him down." She was no longer asking him, she was telling him. She took a step towards Draco, her dark eyes meet him grey ones. The fury in him eyes almost cooled her angry, but not quite.

"Shut your mouth, Adrienne," he snarled.

"You think that you're going to be some-" Draco's hand suddenly reached out to her and clamped down on her wrist. Adrienne stopped short. He was cutting off the circulation in her arm, her fingers were tingling. He wasn't looking at her anymore, it was almost like he was looking through her. "Draco," she said slowly. "Draco, let go."

"You crossed a line, Adrienne."

His grip on her seemed to get tighter. "Draco, let me go. You're hurting me," she told him as she tried to release his hold her.

He eyes met hers and the raw emotion - whatever it was - silenced her. "You are to never speak to me that way again," he snarled as he released his hold her on. "Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Draco walked by her roughly and up to his dormitory. She'd been stupid. She knew that she couldn't say those things to him and not get something in return. But she hadn't expected that. He could have said horrible things to her and called her names and that wouldn't have hurt her as much as his chosen course of action. She looked down at her wrist. There was nothing there yet, but she knew that in the morning there would be five finger sized bruises on her arm.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy!"<p>

Draco turned in the direction of his caller. He recognized the voice as Blaise's. His pale hands slipped into his pockets and he waited for the male to get closer to him. "Blaise." Draco's calmness was not appreciated and Blaise swung at his face. Draco stepped to the side, just in time to avoid his friend's fist colliding with his face. Blaise's fist hit the wall behind his head. "What is wrong with you?"

Blaise looked as if Draco had asked what color the sky was. "You know what you did," Blaise growled.

"I must say that I don't know what you are talking about."

"To Adrienne," Blaise clarified.

Draco's hands clenched in his pockets. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"If you consider being bruised alright," Blaise seethed.

"Bruised?"

"She said that you grabbed her."

Draco looked startled. He hadn't realized that he was holding her that tightly. Vaguely he remember her saying that he was hurting her, but it was so distant that he didn't pay much attention to it. He hadn't actually meant to injure her. He never wanted to injure her, but after she started yelling questions about his incapability at him, he just need her to shut up. He never meant to hurt her, that was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Where is she?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice calm. She'd hate him for sure now.

"The common room," Blaise told him. Draco started off towards the common room, but Blaise stopped him. "I don't care who decided that you two were to be married, just know that if you every lay another violent hand on her again, you won't live long enough to see a wedding. Got that?"

Draco nodded mutely and walked off towards the common room. The walk was short, he'd been exiting potions when Blaise caught him. Draco had been wondering where she was all day. Adrienne was very good at avoiding him. He didn't see her at breakfast, even though he knew that she was there. He hadn't seen her in class and he just assumed that she was just skipping class, although that was unlikely for her. He muttered the password and a door appeared on the wall and opened.

"Adrienne," he called to her. She was the only person in the common room. He startled her, he knew because she jumped and her quill fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, I startled you." She nodded and pointed her wand at her quill and it flew to her hand. "Adrienne, I never meant to hurt you."

The girl closed her book on her quill, grabbed it, and stood. Her brown eyes feel on him, and without saying anything to him or even a second glace, she walked away and to the girl's dormitory.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for ya. This story as you can see is drawing to a close, and I just wanted to thank you guys for still reading after my extended absence. And I had to split this chapter in half, it's was bordering two thousand words without the author's note.

**DISCLAIMER:** Still down own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The bruises had faded weeks ago. However, every time he looked at her arm he saw them. They'd gotten worse before they got better, hitting an almost black color before fading. And she'd forgiven him, for the most part. Of course, her attitude towards him, like her bruises, had gotten worse, colder, before it got better, warmer. For the first two days, she wouldn't let him near her. She wouldn't even look his way. In Potions, when he'd accidentally brush against her, she'd flinch away as if he'd burned her. His evening walks through the corridor, and to the school's secret room, were silent, save the sounds of his footsteps. The sound of her voice ranting about her day, or having a serious discussion, or even laughing was missing. The corridors seemed to taunt him with their silence. Before he never noticed how silent the corridors were, well he never paid it much attention. It wasn't until she was gone that could hear just how loud the silence was, and it was killing him. It was killing her too. He pretended not to notice the way she looked at him from the corner of her eye, longingly. He pretended not to see when she'd reach out to him in class, for his hand – that always sat on the desk between them, waiting – and have to physically stop herself. Blaise would send venomous glares down the table as he ate breakfast with his completely oblivious sister, while Draco pretended not to look at her over the rim of his glass. The one thing that he did notice was how angry Adrienne got whenever Pansy was around. She'd broken several quills and crushed many more tarts because of the presence of the pug-faced girl. He ignored all of her advances, and yet she was always there. She was persistent, she'd give her that.<p>

On the third day, as he was leaving the common room, she bounded down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and out of her eyes unlike it had been for the past two days, and her uniform was unwrinkled and her green tie was perfectly knotted. He'd continued to walk for a moment, knowing that she didn't want to talk to him. That was until she leaned on the banister, her elbows on the railing, and called out to him. He looked over at her, eyebrow arched. She made a com-hither motion with her index finger and Draco obeyed. Hands in his pockets he approached her, his grey eyes never leaving her dark brown ones. He stopped when the banister was the only thing separating their bodies. He placed his band on the wrought iron bars holding the railing to the floor, and to his surprise, her hand covered his. Before he could say anything, she kissed him. He knew then that he was forgiven.

That day had been weeks ago. Even now as she leaned against him with a book in her hand, he was plagued by the thoughts of her bruises. His arm ran parallel to the back of the sofa, her feet were tucked under her body and her side was pressed against his.

"Adrienne," he started slowly.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

"I-'

"Don't," she said cutting him off as she turned the page in her book.

"Adrienne," he tried again.

"Don't."

"But-"

"Don't," she said again.

He sighed and tangled his fingers in her dark hair, before planting a kiss on her temple. She closed her book and turned her brown eyes to his get ones. "What?" he asked her.

"Were you trying to apologize?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I stand by what I said: don't."

"Adrienne," he tried one last time. She pushed away from him and stood. There was a small smile on her lips, so he knew that she wasn't angry. His eyes followed her as she walked to the stair's of the girls dormitory.

"Goodnight," she called as she ascended the stairs.

"Zabini," he called to her. She descended the stairs and he looked over his shoulder at her. Her eyebrow was lifted. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>More days passed, and Draco's attention shifted from pleasing Adrienne, mending their relationship, to the demand of the Dark Lord. Their evening walks, she'd started joining him again, had fallen silent. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, she'd reach for his hand, that was always on the desk between them, his body would tense, only for a moment. Draco was too far gone in his thoughts. When she talked to him, she felt like she was talking to a brick wall. He would nod in all the right places, but she knew that he wasn't there with her, not mentally anyway. It seemed like he was just going through the motions of his relationship. He'd hold her hand because he had too. He'd kiss her because it was right. He was distant. He was cold. But she understood why.<p>

She was sitting at breakfast. Mel was sitting beside her on her right yapping on about something or other. Blaise was sitting across from her, his hands folded on the table. Adrienne was pushing a ripe blueberry around her plate with her fork, as Melanie talked and talked and talked.

"Melanie," Adrienne snapped, as she stabbed the blueberry with her fork. The juices squirted everywhere, staining the table cloth and her plate with a purplish color. "Stop talking, please."

Melanie shot her friend a hurt look, but remained silent. For a moment, Adrienne felt bad; she hadn't meant to snap at her, but she couldn't take it anymore. In the midst of everything going on in her life, in Draco's life, the he said, she said of the school didn't concern her. Everything seemed so unimportant. The he said, she said meant nothing. The days were passing rapidly and the end of June was approaching quickly. Draco's success was the only thing on her mind; his survival was more important to her.

"Adrienne," her brother said to her, pulling her away from her thoughts. He was looking over her shoulder at the door.

Adrienne looked over shoulder and spotted Draco, looking paler than usual. He just looked tired. She knew that he hadn't been sleeping, well he'd been sleeping less than he was before. He'd been spending long days and nights cooped up in the Room of Requirement. At first, she'd been able access the room and pull him out. However, as of late, she'd hadn't been able to get the room to let her in, he was blocking her out. Other times she would find him sobbing in the bathroom in the second floor, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and she, Myrtle, would be there comforting him. The ghost would always fly away , wailing, as she approached him, Draco would always turn to her with his wand drawn. However after realizing it was her, he'd turn back to the sink, his hands gripping the side of the white porcelain sink. She would always approach him slowly, with her hands folded behind her back, and when she got to him she would run her fingers through his pale blond hair, and wrap her arms around his neck. Her touch soothed him. His body stopped shaking with her touch. As her fingers ran though his hair, he grip on the sink would slowly lessen, until she was able to pull him away. On occasion, he would slide down the wall and sit on the bathroom floor, where Adrienne would join him, and he would tell her how he doubted himself. How he was going to fail the Dark Lord with this, impossible suicide mission, as he called it. She'd tell him that she'd stand beside him, no matter what. Once he was calm, he would stand and straighten his tie, he would then look at Adrienne, his grey eyes thanking her. However, they both knew better than to speak of these meetings. They happened in secret and it stayed in secret.

As his grey eyes met with her brown ones, she felt the corner of her lips tug upward. She saw the action reflected on his lips. The moment was brief as he made his way towards the table. He stopped short, His gaze had switched from her, to Harry Potter. The two boys shared a look, and then Draco was gone. Potter followed.

Adrienne and her brother shared a look. She was standing up before him, stumbling over the bench before him, and running out of the Great Hall before him. She knew where he would go. It had quickly become his safe haven, and if she could get there she could go with him. However, when she arrived at the at dead end on the seventh floor, there was no sign of Potter or that the Room of Requirement had been entered. So she took off, knowing that she'd gone the wrong direction. She had to make up for lost time. Her heart was racing as she expertly ran down the stairs. Her next location, the bathroom on the second floor.

"Ms. Zabini," the familiar voice of Professor Snape drawled out to her. Adrienne slid to a stop at the base of the stairs. She turned to him, her eyes were impatient. "Is there a problem?" Before Adrienne could answer there was a loud crashing sound followed by the faint sound of running water. Adrienne took off down the corridor again. "Ms. Zabini," Snape called as he followed her. The sound of dueling heightened as she ran, and then as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. Adrienne stopped short and Snape walked into the bathroom. There was a silent moment and then Harry exited the bathroom. Adrienne glared at him as he walked out with his head down. When she entered the bathroom, she saw the blood. Adrienne's breath stopped. This had been something she'd been dreading. It plagued her dreams and her thoughts. Draco's body covered in blood, laying at the Dark Lord's feet, dead. Of course, she knew he wasn't dead because she could hear him grunting in pain.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Snape muttered once, twice, three times. The pain in Draco's face seemed to fade. "Dittany, Ms. Zabini." Adrienne arched her eyebrow, how did he know she had that. "Now, Ms. Zabini," he scolded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of Dittany. "Get Madam Pomfrey, speak to no one."


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry, it took so long! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter... Still.

* * *

><p>Adrienne tapped the tip of her quill on her desk as she stared blankly at the white writing on the black chalkboard. Slughorn was going on and on about something or other, and for the first time she was making no effort to listen to anything Potion related. How dare Snape make her go to class. It was a complete outrage? When she was attempted to trail Madam Pomfrey, Snape sent her to her class, and when she ignored his order, he'd reached out and grabbed the back of her robes. Adrienne knew that it was useless to fight him, and just gave up. With her hands in her pocket, she turned to her Professor as he told her what to say to Slughorn when she got to class. Severus was a friend of the Zabini family, just as he was the Malfoy's. He couldn't be cold and harsh to her, her mother would kill him. So after telling her what to say to say to Slughorn, he told her that if she wished she could come to the hospital wing after her Potions class. With that knowledge, she walked into her class, ten minutes late. As she walked in, Potter looked up at her, and it took every fiber of her being to not pulled her wand and curse him into next week. Instead, she relayed Snape's message and took her seat. There she sat, impatiently, waiting for Slughorn to dismiss the class.<p>

"Miss. Zabini," she heard distantly. "Adrienne." She turned her dark eyes upward and saw that Slughorn was approaching her. "Is everything alright?" the Professor asked as Adrienne's eyes turned upward to meet his.

Adrienne's gaze shot over to Harry, and he hung his head. She couldn't tell whether it was for shame or the fact that her gaze burned him. "Actually, Professor, I'm not feeling well," she said, her dark eyes going back to the man that called her attention. "May I-?"

She needn't finish her question. "Yes, by all means. Do you need an escort, my dear?" Adrienne shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Adrienne replied. "Thank you so much for letting me go, and I'll be sure to get the notes for one of my housemates."

"No need to worry, Ms. Zabini. Feel better."

Adrienne gathered her belonging and let the room quickly, not without casting a final glance at the great Boy-Who-Lived. This time his didn't hang his head, he met her gaze. He seemed to be stuck somewhere between asking for her forgiveness and pride in besting her betrothed. Adrienne, however, was not torn between any emotions. If she hadn't hated the Great Harry Potter before, she defiantly hated him now. She left the classroom and closed the door behind her.

Even thought her class was in the Dungeons and the Infirmary was four floors above her, and the staircases were feeling particularly restless, she still managed to get to the Infirmary within five minutes. She was out of breath when she slowed to a walk after she'd jumped off the stairs. A familiar black cloak standing in the Infirmary made her stop short. Snape. He was leaning over a bed, an occupied bed. Draco's bed, and they seemed to be talking. Her curious nature got her best of her, and she walked to the door and leaned against it, trying to hear their conversation.

However, the conversation came to her in patches, because of how far away from her. Phrases came to her. Most of what she could hear was Snape asked Draco to tell him exactly what Potter had said to him. Exactly was spell he'd used against him. Draco kept responding with 'I don't know's and Snape seemed to be getting more and more agitated by the minute. From the brief glimpses that she got of his face, Adrienne knew that Snape knew exactly what spell Potter had used. So why was he questioning Draco like he was some prisoner.

"Ms. Zabini," the Professor drawled in her direction.

Adrienne turned her brown eyes towards Snape, who was leaving the Infirmary. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Snape was leaving, with Draco trailing him. "Professor?" she questioned, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Draco's eyebrow arched at the tone in her voice. He found it amusing. The man looked as if he wanted to ask why she wasn't in class. However, he said nothing and swooped away, his cape floating behind him. Adrienne turned her eyes over to Draco and sighed. "Would you like to spend your free period outside by the lake? I'll protect you from Potter," she teased.

Draco seemed to be holding his tongue, not wanting to say anything to her when he could proficiently defend himself. Every time he went to reach for his wand, his abdomen pained him. "Yeah, that's fine."

The two Slytherins walked through the deserted halls of the castle. Class was still in session. On the occasion they would pass a classroom with an open door and catch a bit of the lesson. A second year Transfiguration class learning the Fera Verto spell. The corners of Adrienne's lips turned upward as they passed the classroom. That was the day that Weasley couldn't turn his rat into a cup because he broke his wand. Idiot. Although, she was truly gifted at spells, it had taken her a few tries to get the spell right. It had also taken the Granger girl a few tries as well. There seemed to be an unspoken competition between the pureblood and muggle born witches. Granger, she had to admit, was very intelligent. However, she would not be shown up by a mudblood. That just wasn't a choice.

The bell to dismiss class chimed as the betrothed couple left the castle. There was a soft spring breeze over the grounds. There were flowers popping out of the greening grass. What was once dead was coming back to life. That's why spring was her favorite season. Rebirth and growth.

"What's on your mind, Andy?" Draco asked. Her thought had been so focused on the greening grass and the changing color of the lake that she hadn't noticed that they were sitting under a oak tree beside the lake. "Adrienne."

"Hmm?" she responded.

"What's on your mind?" he asked again. She turned her dark eyes to him and he sighed. "Adrienne, don't go there."

"No, no, that's not it," she answered. "It's after."

"After?"

The white wispy clouds were starting to thicken. They sky was starting to turn grey, slowly but surely the clouds were coming.

"Yeah, after."

"Well, I doubt that I'll come back," he started as he turned his eyes upward. The clouds had quickly taken over the sky above them, turning the rest of the sky grey. What was once a beautiful day was suddenly dark and dreary. "There's only a few days of school left after that."

Adrienne looked upward, her dark eyes on the darkening sky. "And what about me?"

"You," he sighed, now seeing where this was going. "You will have to stay." Thunder suddenly clapped and lightening flashed. It wasn't loud nor bright, but it was there as if in the distance. The summer breeze was replaced by a rough howling wind. "Adrienne."

"So, you get to be in the Dark Lord's good graces and I have to say here like some lady in waiting?" she questioned her voice a soft growl.

"Adrienne." He didn't seem to hear her. It had nothing to do with the howling of the wind and soft claps of thunder. "Adrienne."

"So you're going to go out and get yourself killed and what I just have -"

"ADRIENNE , CALM DOWN!" Draco shouted at her as he took her face in his hands and turned her to face him. A soft drizzle had started to fall as her eyes were starting to water. "Calm down." Her breathing slowed and the wind stopped howling. The sky slowly started to clear. The grey disappearing and the blue started to reappear. "What was that?"

"What?" she replied trying to play it off.

"The wind and the rain," he said. Draco brushed her dark hair from her equally dark eyes.

"The accidental magic," she told him as she pulled her face from his hands.

Draco's eyebrow arched. "Accidental magic?"

"It's affected by emotions, I suppose. That's why I tend to be level-headed; can't have an angry dark cloud and wind following me everywhere, now can I?" she questioned with a smirk.

"I can see why he wants you on his side," Draco commented as he stood and offered his hand to her. After he'd pulled her up he pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed. "If I leave without you will you do that again?"

She rolled her dark eyes and shook her head. "Nah. It takes a lot of energy to do that. It might be accidental, but it's exhausting."

Draco slipped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her temple. "It's just a few days, Adrienne. You'll be fine."


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So maybe two more chapters. Maybe. I might get muse-y and write more. So yeah, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>When she woke, she had a feeling of anxiety. She hadn't slept well during the night. She spent most of it tossing and turning. Outside of her window, she could vaguely hear the lake lapping against the side of the castle. However, she did finally managed to fall into a restless sleep, and when she awoke she was more tired than she was before her restless sleep. When she looked at the clock in the dorm, she realized that she had only been asleep for an hour or two. It was four am. Adrienne knew that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so she slipped out of bed quietly and went to the shower. Since it was so early in the morning, the warm that ran to the dungeons was cold. That was just what she needed. The ice cold water washed over her chocolate skin as she tried to freeze her anxiety. However it wasn't working. The longer she stood there the more anxious she got. So she showered in the arctic water, hoping that it was calm her. After about ten minutes of the cold water, Adrienne's body demanded that she get warm. So she shut off the shower and dried off. She then dressed in a clean pair of black silk pajamas. The girl picked up her black cat and cradled it in her arms as she walked into the common room. It should have been empty at this early hour, but it wasn't.<p>

"Draco," she questioned quietly as she stopped on the staircase. He didn't turn to her, he simply nodded stiffly. Adrienne sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs and on to the cool floor with her bare feet. Without asking or saying anything more, she sat of the sofa beside him, pressing snugly against him with her cat in her arms.

"You're cold," he told her after a long silence. It was only then that she realized that she was shivering violently against him. He pointed his wand at the fire and muttered a spell. The flame jumped to life. Warmth spread through the common room quickly, but it didn't cease her shivering. With a heavy sigh, he pushed her off his side and pulled of his jumper. It was then that she realized that he was still dressed in his school uniform. He handed her the jumper and she slipped into it and slipped into her previous position. However, she was still shivering. He pulled her close, inhaling her scent. "What is wrong with you, Adrienne?" he asked her. His voice was raw, from not using it.

"I'm cold," she told him. Her shivering slowly started to cease as his warmth radiated to her.

"Did you take a shower in ice water?" he questioned. It was a tease but the lack of emotion in his words canceled it out.

"I did," she responded.

Draco decided that he wasn't going to question her actions. He didn't want to know that him doing this and leaving her was killing her. He didn't want her to see that him doing this and leaving her was killing him. He'd been with her every day, every day since the start of term. No matter what he told her to comfort her the week that they were apart would be hell. It wasn't often that Draco Malfoy was able to feel something real. It wasn't often that he was able to see something pure. This betrothal was forced upon them. However, the feelings that he had for her weren't. The fact that she had managed to make him fall in love with her wasn't. The fact the he would do almost anything for her was real. The cat purring was what brought him out of his thoughts. Now he could hear her soft breathing. She'd fallen asleep. Which was fine by him, he wasn't in much of a talk mood.

* * *

><p>She'd spent most the day with him. Save the hour that she had to go and take a end of term Ancient Ruins final. A final that she'd had no time to study for, but she was sure that she'd do well on. Maybe not aced it, but she'd passed. When she exited the classroom, she found Draco leaning against the wall opposite the class with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. She walked over to him, her arms crossed over her chest. He didn't say anything to her, he just tucked a stray hair behind her ear and motioned for her to follow him. Which she did willingly. As they walked her eyes were continuously drawn to the grey sky. Not normal June sky coloring. He took her to the kitchens. She realized that she hadn't eaten at all, and yet, she wasn't hungry. However, as Draco tickled the pear, and opened the door to the kitchens, she realized that this was more for him than her. If she would eat, then he would have one less thing to worry about.<p>

"Master Malfoy and Mistress Zabini," an elf greeted. "What can Mea get for you?" Her ears were droopy and her eyes were large and green.

"Whatever you have ready," Adrienne voiced, knowing that Draco wasn't going to say anything. Not to the elf anyway.

"Yes, ma'am," the elf said as she scurried away.

Adrienne gave Draco arm a soft tug and gestured to a seat by the fire. Despite the fact that it was June, not that June was extremely warm in London, she'd been freezing all day. She'd had goosebumps all over her skin since her ice cold shower that morning. Even when she woke up nestled against Draco's side in his jumper, she was still freezing. She had no clue why. Adrienne sat on a cushion beside the fire, the flames warmed her skin, but didn't reach her core. Silently, Draco took the cushion beside her, his pale eyes trained on the fire. The elf brought over a tray of tarts, sliced turkey, bread, and pumpkin juice. The elf then bowed to her and scurried away again.

"Draco," Adrienne started slowly not really knowing what she was doing to say.

"Adrienne, I can't," he voiced to her quietly. "I just can't."

"You can," she assured. "You can. You were chosen."

"Adrienne, I can't," he told her again, not looking at her.

"You can," she responded again as she picked up a tart. "I know you can. You'll do this and I'll see you in a week. It'll be fine."

Draco was silent for another moment. "Snape made and Unbreakable Vow," he voiced.

"Oh?" she asked before biting into the tart. It tasted liked dirt, but she ate it anyway, and the washed it down with pumpkin juice. There was nothing wrong with the tart, it was just that she wasn't hungry and she wasn't in the mood for food.

"If I can't do it, then he'll do it."

"Oh."

He was quiet for another long moment, "He may have to do it."

"You'll do it," she assured. "Eat the turkey," she said in a motherly voice.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. It's for you," he answered. He reached over and tucked the same strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Stay in the common room tonight. Don't talk to anyone. Don't leave," he said.

"Okay," she agreed.

He was quiet again. "Adrienne." Her dark eyes flicked over to him. For the first time in their conversation, his eyes met hers. "I love you." That was the first time that he'd offered up the phrase since she'd pried it out of him at Christmas. She hadn't said it, in those words, since then either. It wasn't their thing.

"As I love you," she told him before turning her gaze away from him.

* * *

><p>Draco slipped away from her dressed in a black suit around seven thirty. The grey sky had only greatened. There was a storm brewing. Adrienne had been trying her best to make things seem normal. They spent their day in the common room. Draco was beyond lost in thought, and would only talked when she started a conversation with him. His answers would be short, but that was good enough for her. She just needed to keep his mind off the task at hand. Of course, there was no avoiding it, and when it was time for him to go, he pulled away from her, almost reluctantly, and kissed her briefly. Then he left.<p>

Adrienne couldn't bring herself to move for the spot, so she remained on the leather sofa looking into the drying fire. Blaise appeared beside her with an arched eyebrow. Adrienne said nothing, her dark eyes just stayed on the fire. Her white teeth biting down on her bottom lip and her chin on her knees. Blaise placed his shoes on the table across from the sofa. Blaise knew his sister well enough, he figured. He knew when she didn't want to talk. He knew when she needed to talk. However, right now, she needed to talk, but she didn't want to. She couldn't. He knew that if she said anything before the gates were locked, she wouldn't be able to get her emotions in control.

"Adrienne," Blaise questioned after a long silence between the two of them.

"I don't want to lose him," she voice quietly. "I can't lose him."

"He'll be fine," Blaise said. He leaned over and kissed her side of her head. "You'll be fine."

Before she could respond, there was a loud shattering of glass from just above them. In the Great Hall. Fighting the urge to get up and go to the Great Hall, she wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her dark eyes. Cackling, reached her ears. Lestrange. A chill ran down her spine.

"The Headmaster," a second year shouted into the common room as she ran in, "he's dead."

And Adrienne shed her tears. Not for their lost Headmaster, but for Draco. Something in her told her that he hadn't do it. That Snape had been the one to finally take down the Great Wizard Albus Dumbledore.

"People are gathering by the body, in the courtyard," the girl continued.

* * *

><p>Adrienne didn't go to the gathering. She went to her bed. She'd heard what was there when Melanie and Pansy walked in. The Dark Mark was present. This was the doing of a Death Eater. There were only four assumed Death Eaters at Hogwarts: Adrienne, Blaise, Draco, and Snape. One, or maybe two, of them was missing. What would the rumors be?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **So, I'm back. Here's a chapter. There's going to be one more after this, and then that's the end. -insert sad face- I don't know if I am going to continue this story into the next year. However, I really like Adrienne and Draco, so I'll probably end up doing some one-shots or something like that. So yeah. However, if you, the readers, want me to do seventh year, then I can. I have nothing against it, the updates are just going to be really slow on that one. So if you want more Draco and Adrienne, then let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, just as it always was. The only light in the room came from the fire that was slowly dying in the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. This has once been a dining area. An area that he and his family and friends used to eat Christmas dinner. This room had once been the least used room in the entire Malfoy Manor. Now it was the only room that was constantly used in the Malfoy Manor. The drawing room. With his hands behind his back, he entered the room behind Severus Snape. His eyes were trained to the figure sitting in the chair at the end of the room.<p>

"Severus," the figure greeted. He opened his eyes and looked upon the pale face of the Professor. His eyes then fell upon the form standing behind Severus. "Ah, the young Mr. Malfoy!" he exclaimed. The figure gestured towards the fire at the other end of the room. The dying fire jumped to life and the entire room was illuminated. As Draco's eyes were adjusting to the change in lighting, the figure that had been sitting before him and his professor stood quickly and was now looming over him. "Mr. Malfoy, is the deed done?" the figure hissed. Draco was silent for a long moment. "Mr. Malfoy?"

The blond turned his grey eyes towards his professor. He wasn't quite sure what he was hoping to find by looking at his professor, nut what he found was a blank expression and dark eyes. Draco then turned his eyes to those of the figure that had questioned him. The red eyes wee piercing. His snake-like nostrils flared as he waited for the answer to the question he posed. "Yes, My Lord," Draco paused. "Albus Dumbledore is dead."

The Dark Lord took a step towards Draco. "Say it again, Draco," the Dark Lord demanded.

Draco swallowed slowly, "Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, is dead."

A smile crossed his thin, almost non-existent, lips. His thin lips spread over his rotted yellow teeth. His red eyes closed and he laughed. Draco took a step back and once again his eyes returned to the professor standing beside him. Snape had said nothing since they left Hogwarts, since Potter had confronted him. Draco had half expected Snape to say something. He'd expected him to say that he, not Draco, was the one that killed Albus Dumbledore. The killing of Dumbledore was the most essential part in the plot to killing Potter. Make him feel alone and he will be alone. Alone Potter was weak. Anyone who killed Dumbledore would be in the Dark Lord's good favor for all of eternity.

"Young Draco, you've impressed me," the Dark Lord said after his fit of laughter had subsided.

"Thank you, My Lord," the young blond said with a bow.

"You have completed an essential part of my plan," the Dark Lord said. "I thank you."

* * *

><p>The rumors had been flying since the Headmaster had been killed. The disappearance of Professor Snape only boosted the rumors of Death Eaters in the castle. Of course, Draco disappearing didn't help that rumor die off either. People had been dying to question Adrienne about the whereabouts of her fiancé. They'd been looking for her in the corridors, and some students from other houses were even brave enough to hover outside of the common room entrance. People from the great house of Slytherin would stay in the common room in hopes that they would spot Draco's lover. However, they never would. Adrienne never left her bed in the last week of school. House Elves brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, most of it she didn't eat. Blaise would bring her whatever she needed. Seeing as their Headmaster had just been killed all classes had been canceled, so there were no end of the year exams. So Adrienne spent a lot of her time lying in bed with the covers pulled over her head, playing like she was asleep. If she was asleep, then the girls in the room know not to bother her. Adrienne was not pleasant when she was greeted with a rude awakening.<p>

"Adrienne," her brother called to her as he poked her from under the sheets. "Have you packed anything?" he asked her. After a moment, Adrienne stuck her wand from under the blanket and flicked it. The trunk at the end of her bed sprung open and slowly all of her belongings started to make their way into the trunk at the end of the bed. Her clothes folded themselves and fitted themselves into the trunk with no problem. After all of her belongings, were packed the truck closed and then slid itself to the door next to the other trunks. "Okay, you've packed everything."

"Yes," she said from under the blankets. After a moment, she pushed the blanket off her head and looked up at her brother. "Did you go?"

"To his funeral?" Blaise question as he looked down at her messy hair. His sister nodded. "No, I didn't. That's why it's been so peaceful for you today. Everyone is at the funeral."

"Except us," Adrienne said as she sat up against the pillows.

"Except us," Blaise confirmed.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Draco," his father praised as Draco exited his bedroom. He must have heard Draco preparing to leave and waited outside of his door.<p>

This was the first time that he'd exited his room since he'd spoken to the Dark Lord when he'd arrived home. He'd spent most of his time asleep, not wanting to deal with the reality of the situation. The first time he'd closed his eyes, he couldn't sleep. The image of Dumbledore's body going over the bars of the balcony was too clear. Too vivid. So he spent much of that night awake, staring at the wall. Around two, in the morning he'd gotten the idea to undress and changing into sleeping attire, maybe that would help him sleep. It wasn't until he reached into his pocket and felt something in his pocket, deep in his pocket An expansion charm. He pulled out several vials of a potion as well as a note and sat them on his bed. The note was short and in Adrienne's swirly, girly handwriting. _Brewed these for you. I hope they help. I hope you use them. - Adrienne. _They were sleeping potions. Suddenly he was very thankful for Adrienne. He changed quickly and down a vial in record time. He was out like a light in seconds. The next time he woke up, there was food on a tray next to his bed and it was two days later. Adrienne knew he well. He'd repeated the process twice, sleeping for two days the first time and three days the second time. Now it was six days later and he was going to meet Adrienne at the train. Weather it was a good idea or not.

"Thank you, father," Draco said as he breezed pass his father.

"Draco," his father called to him as he started down the stairs.

Draco turned to see his father. Lucius Malfoy was looking old. His platinum blond hair was graying, or at least darkening, and matted and his light eyes were dark. His pale skin, if it was possible was even paler than it had been before. Lucius was looking unkempt and sloppy. It wasn't until then that Draco realized the importance of the death of Albus Dumbledore to his family. He knew that if he didn't kill Dumbledore, he would face death, as would his family. That he'd known since day one. However, he never realized how much his families reputation was riding on him completing that one task. There would be no more Malfoy family if hadn't completed his task. His entire family would be wiped out. The Malfoy family would not only have fallen in stature, but they would have ceased to exist.

"Yes, father?" Draco questioned.

"Where do you think that you are going?"

"To get Adrienne," Draco said curtly. The young Malfoy then started down the stairs quickly, so that his father could say nothing about his leaving.

* * *

><p>The train was moving obscenely slow taking the students home. Adrienne had located an empty compartment, where she planned on spending the train ride alone. However, several brave girls had located her and questioned her on the whereabouts of Draco and Professor Snape. However, as Adrienne sat quietly the girls lost their courage and left the compartment quickly. Those questions really irritated her. Not because they asked the same question in several different ways, but because they only enforced something that she didn't want to have enforced in her thought process. She didn't know where Draco was. She didn't know how she was. She didn't even know if he was still alive. She was as in the dark as they were. And that was the worst part.<p>

Not knowing.

Not being able to find out.

Being kept in the dark.

She hated it. She felt blind all the time. She was always in the know and now she knew nothing. It was maddening.

"Adrienne," her brother called to her as he leaded against her compartment door. "You alright?"

"Yes," she said as she looked out at the slowly moving hills. "Yes."

"We're almost there," he voiced.

"Are we? I feel like we haven't moved at all," she said through a laugh.

Blaise flashed her a smile and stepped back out of the compartment. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, then, dear sister." Adrienne nodded, however she felt her brother's presence lingering. In the window, he saw her lift her eyebrow. "Melanie wants to know, we all do really, how long this is going to last. We all, Melanie mostly," Adrienne looked over her shoulder at her brother, "Fine, me mostly. I miss my sister," he voiced quietly. "We're only down the corridor a bit if you want to talk to us," he told her. "We are here for you, Adrienne."

She watched in the window as her brother left the compartment and let the door close behind him. She leaned back against the seat and sighed. The scenery around her was starting to become familiar.

They were nearing London.

Nearing home.

And hopefully, nearing Draco.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **So this is the last chapter. -insert sad face here- As far as writing them in their seventh year, I probably will. I have no will power and I love Dradrienne, that's their ship names that I came up with just now, to death. It might not be up for a few weeks, just because I want to make some progress on my other Harry Potter story, Perfect. But be on the lookout for the sequel. Also, I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and loving on my story. So thank you all! -hands out cookies-

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Adrienne felt like the train couldn't stop soon enough. She felt like they were in London for days before the train came to a complete stop. However, before the train had made a complete stop, she was out of her compartment and headed toward the nearest exit on the train. She pushed her way through the sea of first years, excited to go see their parents and tell them about the year that they'd experienced. Once the train stopped, she waited for the conductor to open the door. He wasn't doing his job fast enough. In fact, when he unlatched the door that Adrienne was standing behind, she had her wand in her hand. She pocketed it quickly and was off the train in a heartbeat.<p>

She wasn't looking for her parents like the other kids were. She wasn't looking to run into her mom's arms and cry about the death of the Headmaster. She wasn't looking for her friends to put the final touches on their summer plans. She wasn't looking for any of that. She was looking for platinum blonde hair. She was looking for the cold grey eyes, that she'd grown so used to looking into. Her brown eyes darted around the platform scanning the area for the hair color she wanted. However, she didn't see it.

There was a hand on her shoulder and she turned around quickly, hoping that she would meet the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, but instead she was greeted by the dark ones of her brother. Blaise knew that she was looking for Draco. However, their mother was waving them over. Adrienne looked around the platform once more, hoping to see Draco, but no luck. It wasn't until then that she started to accept what she hadn't wanted to accept. The Dark Lord had killed Draco. Draco hadn't killed Dumbledore, someone else, probably Snape, had. Draco failed him and The Dark Lord killed him because of it. Her stomach dropped and she felt dizzy as Blaise guided her toward their mother. By the time she reached her mother, she had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead and palms. She greeted her mother distantly. Her brown eyes still franticly scanning the platform. Where was he?

"Adrienne," she heard her mother call to her. Adrienne's brown eyes snapped towards her mother. "Are you feeling alright, you look a little distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied before her eyes started to scan the platform again.

"You don't see fine," her mother said as she reached out to touch her forehead. "You're feeling a little warm, Adrienne." Blaise reached out to touch his sister's forehead and nodded. She was feeling a little warm.

If Adrienne wasn't so busy hiding from the rest of the student body for the past week, she might have gone to Madam Pomfrey to seek treatment for whatever illness was coming upon her. However, she had decided that it was best to just lay in bed and hopefully all of the rest would help her body fight off the sickness. However, that hadn't been the case. Whatever illness was coming over her had not gotten any worse since the end of last week, but it hadn't gotten any better. Now that she was up and moving around, not to mention incredibly anxious, her body wasn't able to fight it off and was slow giving into the sickness. She'd had felt warm all day, which was why she had her forehead pressed to the window pane when Blaise was talking to her. She'd just put it off on how anxious she was.

"Adrienne, we should get you home," Blaise said to her breaking her thousandth scan of the platform.

The crown was beginning to thin out and it was becoming easier to see. There were some sighting of blond hair in the crowd, but they weren't the right color, and if they were the right color they didn't carry themselves the way that Draco would. It was becoming all the more clear to her that Draco may not be coming. Not because he didn't want to, but because he was no longer alive. That realization shattered her heart. Her world. It's odd how she never realized how attached she was to him until there was a possibility of him being dead. He couldn't be gone. He was sixteen. His birthday was next week. He was too young to die.

"Adrienne," her mother tried.

Adrienne had to admit defeat. She had to admit that he wasn't coming. He would have been here by now. She sighed and nodded as she lifted her satchel further up on her shoulder. He wasn't coming. She started towards the platform exit. As she stood before the exit, she fought the urge to look back. She knew that he was not on the platform and looking back would only cause her further hurt and disappointment. He wasn't coming. She was going to have to go to his funeral. She was going to have to speak. Merlin, what would she say? What was there to say except for-

"Sorry, I'm late."

The words pulled her out of her morbid thoughts so quickly that she thought that they had not been spoken. She looked up to be greeted by the light grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were tired, but there were no bags under his eyes so she knew that he'd been sleeping. A good sign. There was no smile on his lips, nothing that said that he was happy to see her. At least not to a passerby. There were a tiny sparkle in his eye, that only Adrienne would catch. As much as she wanted to match his cold façade, she just wasn't able to. She dropped her satchel to the ground and hand her arms around his neck before he could say anything against it. Draco stood with his hands at his side for a moment, but then brought them up to her waist to return her embrace.

"I missed you," Adrienne confessed quietly.

Draco was quiet for a moment, before he squeezed her waist a bit and replied, "And I you."

With her anxiety gone, Adrienne was finally starting to feel the full effects of her oncoming sickness. She was no longer running on adrenaline, she was running on empty. Her head was starting to pound. She just noticed that her arms were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her body ached, an she found that she was relying heavily on Draco to keep her standing. She was dizzy. Her chest hurt.

"Adrienne," Draco called to her, his voice laced with subtle concern. "Adrienne."

* * *

><p>"The young Ms. Zabini will be just fine," the Doctor assured after he exited Adrienne's room. "She's got a moderate case flu, I've given her a potion and left two more, and she will be fine by tomorrow afternoon," he said. "If she is still feeling ill, send an owl my way."<p>

"Thank you, sir," Blaise said as he handed the man a small sack of galleons. "A little extra for the immediate response."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini, but Mr. Malfoy has already paid me." the Doctor replied before handing the sack back and apparating out of the room.

Blaise peeked into his sister's room through the cracked door. and saw Malfoy sitting on her bed, his back pressed against the pillows, and Adrienne tucked against his side. His fingers her easily sliding through her dark hair as she slept next to him. Clearly an intimate moment, between the two her stepped back and closed the door completely. Blaise didn't really know what to think of the sight. Blaise had always looked out for Adrienne, she was his sister that's what he was supposed to do. Now, Draco was there. Watching over his little sister. Protecting her. Blaise bristled at the thought. He knew that Adrienne would always be his to protect and one day he was going to have to share that duty with some other man, but he never assumed that he would have to share that duty with someone he'd known for some long or so soon in her young life. He had never seen a tender bone in Draco's body until he was told he had to marry Adrienne. Maybe it was Adrienne worming her way into his heart, softening him up. Or maybe Draco just needed a person with whom he could show that side to. When he heard that she and Draco were to be married, there was no way to describe the anger and betrayal he felt towards Draco. Blaise knew that there was nothing that either one of them could do about the betrothal, aside from one of them dying, but he was still furious with Draco when he told him. Yet, he found himself praising Draco on his courage for telling him instead of Adrienne having to tell him. For some reason, Draco bring the news of their betrothal to him placed Draco in a slightly better light.

Although he was still less than pleased about his sister's betrothal to Draco, if she had to be betrothed to someone, he was glad that it was Draco.

* * *

><p>"You're brother's gone," Draco told her quietly. He wasn't quite sure if she had fallen asleep while she was waiting for Blaise to leave. "Adrienne?"<p>

"Hmm?" she hummed sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" he questioned, displeased with himself about having woken her. She shook her head, but he knew that he had. "Go back to sleep, Adrienne."

For a moment, Adrienne debated on doing just that, but the decided against it. "No, it's fine." They were silent for a moment, as Adrienne tried to think of a way to formulate the question that she and the rest of the school were dying to know the answer to. "Did-"

"No," he said quickly. He knew her question and he wasn't going to lie to her. He also anticipated her follow-up question. "Snape did."

Adrienne was quiet as she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. She'd known that Draco hadn't done it. No matter how much she wanted to believe that he had been able to find the strength to kill Dumbledore, she'd always known that he wasn't going to be able to do it. She'd known since he grabbed her wrists that night and yelled at her. That reaction wouldn't have come from someone with confidence in what there were about to have to do. That was when she knew that he wasn't going to be able to finish the job.

"And The Dark Lord?"

"Is satisfied," Draco finished for her. Adrienne yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open. The potion the Doctor gave her was making her sleepy. "Sleep, Adrienne."

"Will you -?"

"I'll be here," he assured.

That was all the reassurance that Adrienne needed. She settled back into the position that she'd been in previously. Her hands grabbing onto his shirt, in hopes that he would keep his promise and stay. Draco leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, again reassuring her that he would indeed be there. Not out of obligation by their betrothal, but because he, Draco Malfoy, elected to be there.

* * *

><p>People always tend to categorize Slytherins as cold, unfeeling beings. Those people have clearly never been a Slytherin. Yes, the vast majority of Slytherins are cold. However, to say that they are unfeeling is an insult. Slytherins feel. They have emotions. Draco Malfoy clearly hates Harry Potter. Hate is an emotion. A common one amongst Slytherins. Draco Malfoy also loves Adrienne Zabini so much that it hurts. Love is an emotion. An uncommon one amongst Slytherins.<p>

Most people that are placed in arranged marriages are unhappy from the day that they getter their spouse until they die. Some would say that Draco and Adrienne were lucky to have fallen in love. It might have been the situation that brought them closer together. The fact that Draco was struggling with a task that he always knew he wasn't going to be able to compete, might have been what caused them to fall in love. Or maybe Adrienne and Draco were just meant to be.


End file.
